Fuir le rêve
by Gentiane94
Summary: Boire un verre dans un bar après une inception réussie, ça avait tout d'une bonne idée. Mais quand les mots dépassent la pensée et que les rêves s'en mêlent, il est difficile de distinguer le vrai du faux dans la vie que l'on croyait mener...
1. Chapitre 1

Bonjour à tous et à toutes !

Cette fiction est sur le feu depuis presque 1 an et demi (ce qui explique en partie mon absence de publication jusque là). Je suis très contente de l'avoir enfin terminée et de pouvoir vous la proposer. Elle concerne l'univers d' _Inception_ qui est un de mes films favoris. Elle est déjà entièrement écrite et sera donc postée régulièrement jusqu'au dernier chapitre, pas d'arrêt en cours de route, tout le monde saura la fin ^^ Il est évidemment conseillé d'avoir vu le film avant de lire la fic, ne serait-ce que pour comprendre le vocabulaire du partage du rêve !

 **Univers** : Inception

 **Disclaimer** : l'univers du film et les personnages d'Eames, d'Arthur, d'Ariane, de Yusuf et de Cobb appartiennent au génial Christopher Nolan. Tout le reste sort de ma tête ^^

 **Remerciements** : Il ya deux personnes que je veux vraiment remercier ici. Tout d'abord ma super-bêta-amie **Peaseblossom** qui a soutenue courageusement l'élaboration et le début de ce projet, et qui a eu la patience de relire un à un les chapitres au fur et à mesure de leur conception, sans savoir combien de temps elle allait attendre la suite. Merci Merci pour ton soutien et ton travail. Et je remercie aussi très fort **Zephineange** , qui m'a poussé encore et encore pour que ce projet arrive à sa fin, qui a su me corriger les fautes les plus sournoises et me donner de précieux conseils de style. Et qui a toujours le zèle et l'envie de lire ce que j'écris. 3 sur ta famille, 3 sur toi, 3 sur ta vache ! Merci à vous les filles, sans vous, ce projet n'aurait jamais pu aller jusqu'au troisième chapitre.

Et maintenant, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

« À la fin de cette mission ! »

Les verres s'entrechoquèrent dans un joyeux tintement. Arthur, un léger sourire aux lèvres, profitait pleinement de ce moment de calme avec ses camarades après cette aventure mouvementée. Il avait toujours du mal à croire à ce qu'ils avaient vécu, et de quoi ils avaient réussi à se sortir. Il observa ses camarades les uns après les autres, presque distraitement. Ariane riait à une plaisanterie de Yusuf, les joues légèrement rouges, les yeux brillants de l'excitation qui n'était pas encore retombée. Yusuf, lui, paraissait apaisé, heureux d'être simplement là mais ses yeux traduisaient sa fierté d'avoir réussi. En observant ses deux camarades, il était difficile d'imaginer qu'ils venaient de s'enfoncer au plus profond de l'esprit d'un homme, qu'ils y avaient risqué la destruction de leur propre esprit et qu'ils en étaient revenus après avoir réalisé une inception. Ils étaient venus dans ce bar de Los Angeles pour fêter la fin de cette mission, Arthur appréciant pour une fois de se détendre.

« Tu as l'air bien pensif, chéri. »

Arthur tourna la tête vers la seule personne capable de l'apostropher ainsi : Eames. Il sourit légèrement sous le surnom qu'affectionnait le Forger. Il n'avait pas l'esprit à répliquer, l'alcool lui était déjà un peu monté à la tête et il n'en avait pas envie aujourd'hui. Eames était égal à lui-même, accoudé à la table, les jambes tendues et croisées devant lui, son regard aiguisé balayant jusque-là la salle s'était fixé sur lui.

Arthur s'étira comme un chat et se tourna vers le Forger.

« Je profite de ces instants de calme et de satisfaction du devoir accompli, vois-tu. J'ai affronté des types surarmés dans une ville sous des trombes d'eau, puis des armoires à glace dans un hôtel dont la pesanteur changeait au fur et à mesure des tonneaux de Yusuf, avant de devoir trouver un moyen de larguer cinq personnes endormies dans une troisième couche de rêve sans pesanteur. Alors je pense avoir le droit à une bonne semaine de congé !

\- Semaine qui a commencé il y a une bonne heure, répondit Eames, amusé, avisant le troisième verre presque vide d'Arthur. Je te suis très reconnaissant d'avoir veillé à ce que je ne sois pas trop abîmé, mais tu ne pourras pas dire que je ne t'avais pas prévenu. »

Arthur sourit à nouveau : il commençait à avoir l'esprit vraiment embrouillé s'il ne répondait plus à Eames. Une image flotta devant ses yeux : celle d'Eames dans la chambre d'hôtel, lui annonçant que la sécurité n'allait pas le lâcher, une lueur d'inquiétude dans les yeux, avant de lui recommander d'être à l'heure pour la décharge. Ses pensées se mélangeaient de plus en plus, il était persuadé qu'à ce moment, Eames avait vraiment l'air inquiet, et bizarrement, cette pensée le réjouissait. Le Forger pouvait donc faire preuve d'autre chose que de moqueries.

« Je serai quand même curieux de savoir comment tu as fait pour résoudre ce problème de pesanteur, lui dit Eames, le tirant de ses pensées. Tu devais avoir la moitié de l'hôtel à tes trousses, et pas de jolie blonde pour faire diversion, mon chou. »

Arthur fut surpris par la question du Forger. Ce n'était pas le genre de personne qui se préoccupait beaucoup des autres d'habitude, mais il était heureux de pouvoir lui prouver qu'il n'avait pas fait que des erreurs pendant cette mission. Yusuf et Ariane se tournèrent vers lui, désirant également entendre le récit du Point-man qui avait dû se battre contre les lois de la physique, ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire. Arthur raconta ce qui s'était passé, il évoqua son idée de l'ascenseur et de la réutilisation des explosifs comme moyen de propulsion. Yusuf affichait un air impressionné, ce dont Arthur fut fier.

« Bien joué, Arthur, le félicita Eames, pour une fois, tu t'es servi de ton imagination plus que de ta science du raisonnement. C'est que ma proximité te fait faire des progrès dis-moi, tu commences à savoir te sauver la peau tout seul !

\- Merci Eames, c'est bien aimable de ta part.

\- Mais chéri, je suis toujours aimable quand il s'agit de toi. Et tu as pu balader la sécurité comme tu l'avais promis ? »

Arthur leur raconta le couloir soumis aux tonneaux de Yusuf et son combat contre la sécurité de Fischer. Il nota un pli soucieux sur le front du Forger, qui devait refléter sa tentative de s'imaginer la situation. Il parla de sa manipulation de l'escalier pour obtenir celui de Penrose afin de se débarrasser du garde. Ariane murmura « Paradoxe... » en lui faisant un clin d'œil entendu et complice. Puis il expliqua la situation de l'hôtel sans pesanteur. Eames éclata de rire.

« Ah, mais j'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir immortaliser ce moment : Arthur nageant comme un poisson dans l'hôtel privé de pesanteur. Et ça en trimballant des corps ficelés ! »

Arthur resta la bouche ouverte devant cette déclaration. Il pensait que le Forger serait plutôt de son côté, mais pas qu'il se moquerait de lui. Ariane fronça les sourcils.

« Tu devrais plutôt le remercier Eames, au cas où tu n'aurais pas saisi, il nous a sauvé la vie. Et il a dû se battre tout seul dans l'hôtel.

\- Yusuf aussi, ça n'est pas le problème. Mais franchement Arthur, un escalier de Penrose ? Tu ne pouvais pas trouver plus original ? Le paradoxe, tu l'avais montré à Ariane non ? Donc zéro imagination, et ça aurait pu mal finir je te signale. Tu devrais venir me voir, je t'apprendrai à être moins carré et moins... coincé », lui lança Eames avec un clin d'œil, avant de boire une gorgée de son whisky.

Ariane leva les yeux au ciel devant la bêtise d'Eames. Celui-là ne saurait donc jamais se tenir. Elle voulut se tourner vers Arthur pour le réconforter mais le Point-man s'était déjà levé. Il regarda Eames d'un air blessé et tourna les talons pour sortir du bar. Yusuf affichait maintenant un air gêné.

« Tu es fier de toi ? dit Ariane à Eames.

\- Bof, ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est pas la première dispute qu'on a, il s'en remettra. »

Mais Ariane n'en était pas si sûre, même si elle ne connaissait pas les deux hommes depuis longtemps. Elle avait lu de la culpabilité dans le regard d'Arthur au moment où celui-ci s'était levé. Elle se promit d'appeler son ami le lendemain.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Arthur referma la porte de sa chambre d'hôtel. Il ne se sentait pas très bien, ce qui était sûrement dû à l'alcool. Il n'avait pas tellement l'habitude de boire, se faisant un devoir de rester disponible à chaque instant. Il s'allongea sur le lit et fixa son regard sur le plafond. Sa tête commençait à aller mieux, mais il avait toujours une gêne à l'intérieur. Eames. Le foutu Forger n'aurait-il pas pu être au moins aimable avec lui durant tout une conversation pour une fois ? Non, il avait fallu qu'il dérape encore. Après tout, cela avait toujours été comme ça entre eux, depuis leur première rencontre. Le Forger trouvait Arthur trop carré, trop rigoureux, trop coincé et le Point-man trouvait Eames trop insouciant, trop désinvolte, trop fou. Pourtant, il avait essayé de faire des efforts, parce qu'il respectait énormément le travail du Forger. Il était capable de copier n'importe quelle personne avec une précision qui défierait le clonage le plus parfait, mais il pouvait aussi inventer des personnages pour des usages infinis, et il n'y avait pas un contrat où son travail n'ait réussi. Arthur admirait sa capacité à se transformer, même si sa fierté l'avait empêché de le lui dire. Il avait pourtant mis un point d'honneur à toujours garder de bonnes relations avec lui, malgré leurs nombreuses disputes. Ils étaient ainsi devenus amis en quelque sorte bien qu'Eames continuât de se moquer de lui régulièrement. Et Arthur ne perdait pas une occasion de lui rendre la pareille. C'était comme un jeu. Mais ils étaient aussi les seuls à savoir avec précision dans quel endroit du monde se trouvait l'autre lorsqu'ils ne travaillaient pas ensemble. Relation bizarre, mais relation tout de même. Au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, Arthur s'était mis à apprécier leurs joutes verbales.

Mais ce soir, c'était différent, quelque chose avait changé. Arthur tentait de remettre ses pensées en ordre, malgré la brume qui tourbillonnait dans son cerveau, il voulait comprendre pourquoi il se sentait si mal. Lentement, les paroles d'Eames lui revinrent en mémoire et son malaise s'accentua. Le Forger ne s'était pas simplement moqué de lui, il avait remis en question ses capacités, mais pire encore : il avait douté de lui pour leur sécurité. Il avait estimé que ce qu'il avait fait n'était pas à faire dans une telle situation. _Ça aurait pu mal se finir je te signale_.

Une vague de culpabilité s'abattit sur Arthur. Eames n'avait jamais remis en cause son travail. Ils ne se disputaient jamais sur ce sujet, gardant ainsi une confiance inébranlable l'un en l'autre. Mais ce soir, Eames, l'alcool aidant, lui avait dévoilé le fond de sa pensée. Arthur repensa à la journée qui venait de s'écouler. C'était à cause de lui qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés attaqués par le subconscient de Fischer, parce qu'il n'avait pas été assez méthodique dans ses recherches. Ils avaient tous failli se perdre dans les limbes par sa faute, Saïto y avait d'ailleurs été. Il n'avait pas non plus été capable de les débarrasser des projections qui tiraient du toit, il avait fallu qu'Eames s'en mêle, lui prouvant une fois de plus qu'il manquait cruellement d'imagination. Il n'avait pas cru en la technique de Cobb, Monsieur Charles. Et dans l'hôtel, il avait été trop imprudent, et il avait causé du stress à ses compagnons inutilement. Eames avait d'ailleurs eu l'air inquiet à l'idée de le laisser tout seul il devait penser, sûrement avec raison, qu'il ne serait pas capable de gérer tout seul la situation, et qu'il pourrait leur arriver quelque chose pendant qu'ils étaient endormis.

La boule dans le ventre d'Arthur grossit. Il se sentait nauséeux à présent. Eames avait eu raison de le dire, il avait bien failli faire échouer toute la mission. Il avait encore déçu le Forger, jamais il ne serait à la hauteur de ses attentes. Les larmes lui piquèrent les yeux. Se trouvant bien trop à fleur de peau ce soir, Arthur les essuya vivement avant de se rouler en boule dans son lit. Il aurait voulu pouvoir refaire une mission avec Eames pour lui prouver qu'il n'était pas qu'un « pantouflard », et qu'il savait son métier, mais après ça, il doutait grandement que le Forger voulût retravailler avec lui. Épuisé par la fatigue et la culpabilité, il s'endormit rapidement.

* * *

Voilà, voilà ! Une petit début avec des problèmes, parce que si ya pas de problèmes, comment on peut faire monter le suspense et trouver des solutions, hein ?

N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, pour critiquer, pour me demander de faire votre vaisselle, pour faire génériques de fin (parce que qui lit jusqu'à la fin, hein ? ^^), bref, laissez une petite review si le cœur vous en dit messieurs, dames !


	2. Chapitre 2

Bonjour tout le monde,

Voici le deuxième chapitre. on entre directement dans le vif du sujet, et les vrais problèmes commencent. C'est en fait le premier chapitre dont j'ai eu l'idée, il y a un an et demi. Bon, évidemment, il a subi pas mal de modifications depuis, mais l'idée globale reste exactement la même.

J'espère que ça vous plaira ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

 _Il courait encore et encore. Ils étaient juste derrière. Ils n'allaient pas tarder à le rattraper. Il tourna brusquement sur sa gauche. Une petite ruelle. Sombre. Il continua sa course. Le brouillard arrivait. Son cœur battait furieusement. Il sortit sur l'avenue principale. La place était tout près. Il tourna à droite. Longea les immeubles. Ils se rapprochaient. Des cris retentissaient. Une salve de mitraillette. Un cri. Une personne seule. Une personne connue. Il accéléra. Sa respiration sifflait. Ses jambes brûlaient. Il distingua la place devant lui. S'y engouffra. La colonne centrale se dressait comme un fantôme. Un nouveau cri. Un avertissement. Il suivit la voix qui lui criait de repartir. Il ne pouvait pas abandonner cette voix. Il la connaissait trop. Du mouvement devant lui. Le brouillard disparait. Une silhouette. Courant seule. Vers lui. Il s'arrêta. Une rangée d'hommes la suit. Il voulut la prévenir. Elle continua vers lui. Les mots restèrent bloqués. Ses jambes refusèrent d'avancer. La silhouette s'arrêta. Elle étendit les bras. Elle le protégea. Les balles fusèrent. Elle s'effondra. Son cœur s'arrêta. Les ennemis disparurent_.

 _Arthur s'approcha de la silhouette étendue par terre. Il savait avant de voir son visage. Sa respiration était haletante. Il s'effondra à côté du corps sans vie, qui l'avait protégé dans sa dernière action. Le corps sans vie d'Eames. Les larmes inondèrent ses joues mais il n'en avait qu'à peine conscience. Un hurlement retentit. Quand sa gorge le brûla, il comprit que c'était le sien. Sa voix se brisa. La douleur lui déchirait la poitrine. Il posa sa main sur celle du Forger. Glacée, raide. Pas une seule trace ne restait pour prouver que ce corps avait un jour été en vie. Ce n'était pas possible. Eames ne pouvait pas être mort. Le monde se mit à tourner autour d'Arthur. Il se coucha par terre, recroquevillé près de son ami. Il avait l'impression que les balles avaient aussi traversé son corps, son cœur, son âme. Eames allait se relever. Il allait lui lancer une réplique piquante, il lui répondrait en levant les yeux au ciel et ils repartiraient en riant comme toujours. Il fallait qu'il se réveille. Il ne pouvait pas rester couché là, par terre, les bras en croix. Il ne l'accepterait pas. Il l'avait sauvé, mais c'est lui qui aurait dû sauver le Forger. C'était lui le moins utile des deux, le plus facilement remplaçable. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi les larmes ne s'arrêtaient pas ? Pourquoi souffrait-il autant ? Pourquoi était-ce si injuste ? Pourquoi tout devenait gris ? Pourquoi devait-il mourir comme ça ? Non, ça n'était pas possible, il ne pouvait pas être mort ! Son cœur explosa dans sa poitrine. La douleur lui coupa la respiration. Quelque chose en lui se déchira. Ses yeux se fermèrent. Il sombra dans le noir._

 _Un bruit lui fit relever la tête. Un corbeau s'était posé à quelques mètres de lui et les observait. Il ne semblait pas vouloir s'approcher, il restait simplement là, sans bouger autre chose que sa tête. Ses yeux noirs brillaient étrangement. Arthur fronça les sourcils, il n'aimait pas les corbeaux. Que venait-il donc faire là ? Pris d'une soudaine intuition, il se concentra. Une cage en argent sculptée apparut autour de l'oiseau, l'enfermant. Il ne se débattit même pas. Réalisant soudain l'endroit où il se trouvait, Arthur se releva vivement et regarda avec horreur le cadavre. Il ne pouvait supporter sa vue un instant de plus. Il saisit son pistolet, ferma les yeux et inspira._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

La détonation le réveilla en sursaut. Observant la pièce autour de lui, il réalisa qu'il était chez lui, à New-York. Il tâtonna sur sa table de nuit, saisit son totem et le fit rouler entre ses doigts. Il était dans la réalité. Il soupira de soulagement et se prit la tête entre les mains, essayant de se calmer. Ce n'était plus la première fois qu'il faisait ce cauchemar. À vrai dire, il revenait toutes les nuits depuis qu'Eames et lui s'étaient disputés. Il avait d'ailleurs appelé le Forger après le cauchemar de cette nuit-là, en panique. Eames, égal à lui-même, avait décroché et lui avait vertement remarquer l'heure qu'il était et l'utilité du totem qu'il était censé toujours avoir avec lui. Même si Arthur avait été un instant soulagé d'entendre sa voix, preuve qu'il était bel et bien en vie, le Forger l'avait instamment prié de ne plus le déranger pour un motif aussi futile qu'un vulgaire cauchemar. Car en fin de compte, cela restait la démonstration du fait qu'il pouvait encore rêver, chose que le Forger avait apparemment suffisamment de mal à faire pour ne pas aimer être dérangé. Cela s'était passé deux mois auparavant. Et depuis, Arthur revivait chaque nuit la mort d'Eames, et chaque nuit il devait se défendre de saisir son téléphone pour en vérifier la véracité. Alors il faisait tourner son dé entre ses doigts et se répétait à haute voix que ce n'était pas la réalité. Mais du coup, il n'osait plus du tout appeler le Forger dont il n'avait presque plus aucune nouvelle. Arthur, ne souhaitant pas l'importuner davantage, avait cessé de lui dire où il se rendait, et ce n'était que grâce à un coup de fil d'Ariane qu'il avait appris que ce dernier était sur un contrat en Inde.

Une mission. Cela faisait également deux mois qu'Arthur n'avait plus plongé sur le terrain. Cobb s'étant retiré du service et comme il était son Point-man attitré, personne ne l'avait encore contacté. Il avait fini par se dire qu'Eames avait dû mettre en garde les autres au sujet de ses erreurs précédentes, et que par conséquent, on ne voulait pas travailler avec lui. La seule personne qu'il revoyait de temps en temps était Ariane qui, même après son retour à Paris, continuait de prendre de ses nouvelles. Elle avait l'air de s'inquiéter pour lui, aussi n'avait-il pas voulu l'alarmer en lui parlant de ses cauchemars. Il prétendait donc que la retraite de Cobb l'avait touché et que le travail lui manquait.

Il ne s'attendit pourtant pas à ce qu'elle l'appelle ce matin-là, alors qu'il venait à nouveau de voir Eames se faire tuer sous ses yeux.

« Mmh... Allo ?

\- Salut Arthur, c'est Ariane, je ne te dérange pas j'espère ?

\- Et bien, malgré le fait qu'il soit quatre heure du matin, non, tu ne me déranges pas, j'étais déjà debout.

\- Oh, pardon, j'ai encore oublié cette histoire de décalage horaire. Mais j'avais tellement hâte de t'appeler que je n'ai pas pris le temps de vérifier si... enfin voilà.

\- Tu as l'air bien excitée, raconte-moi donc ce qui t'arrive.

\- Il ne s'agit pas que d'une chose qui me concerne, tu es également impliqué, dit Ariane d'un ton mystérieux.

\- Tu as piqué ma curiosité là.

\- C'était le but. Je te résume rapidement la situation : on m'a proposé un job en tant qu'architecte sur Paris, et on voudrait que tu te joignes à nous.

\- Qui ça « on » ?

\- L'extracteur dont Cobb m'avait parlé après la mission, au cas où « j'ai envie de retenter l'expérience ». Un type très sympa, Philippe Charenton, qui travaille avec sa tante chimiste.

\- Sa tante ?

\- Il l'appelle tout le temps « Tatie ».

\- Ah, non, ce n'est pas sa tante, fit Arthur en riant.

\- Comment peux-tu le savoir ?

\- Parce que c'est le surnom que se donne la meilleure chimiste travaillant en Europe, Antoinette, qui déteste son prénom. Elle est très connue dans le métier, si tu as un job à faire dans cette partie du monde, alors tu peux être sûre que son nom va être cité à un moment ou à un autre dans la préparation.

\- Enfin voilà, Philippe avait trouvé un Point-man, mais il s'est désisté au dernier moment. Alors, comme je sais que le travail te manque, j'ai proposé que tu nous rejoignes. Enfin, si tu es d'accord bien sûr.

\- Et bien, je n'ai pas grand-chose de prévu sur mon agenda en ce moment, alors ce sera avec plaisir. Et puis cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas vu Tatie, ça me donnera une occasion de parler du bon vieux temps.

\- Ah c'est vrai, j'oubliais que tu es un ancêtre, rit Ariane.

\- D'un autre côté, si tu comptes le temps rêvé comme du temps vécu, tu peux me classer dans cette catégorie-là, plaisanta Arthur.

\- Effectivement. Je vais t'envoyer les données sur la cible, et on se retrouve à Paris dans disons, une semaine, pour commencer à monter l'opération, ça te va ?

\- Très bien, merci beaucoup Ariane ! Ça va me faire du bien de retravailler un peu.

\- Allez, au boulot Monsieur le Point-Man.

\- Je m'y mets Mademoiselle l'Architecte, je m'y mets. »

Arthur raccrocha avec un léger sourire aux lèvres. Cela lui manquait vraiment de pouvoir plonger dans un rêve. Même s'il pouvait encore dormir sans se brancher, il considérait presque comme une drogue le fait de descendre explorer le subconscient. Et il avait besoin de prouver aux autres, et surtout à lui-même qu'il pouvait toujours faire du bon travail. Arthur alluma son ordinateur pour prendre son billet d'avion et commencer à étudier le dossier qu'Ariane lui avait envoyé.

* * *

Voilà, fini pour l'instant, mais ne pleurez pas, la suite ne tardera pas ;) n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis !


	3. Chapitre 3

Me voilà de retour avec un chapitre un peu plus long cette fois, mais qui nous ramène vers des personnages connus et d'autres personnages complètement inventés. Je dédicace ici le personnage de Tatie à Peaseblossom, qui l'a bien mérité ;)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

Arthur marchait d'un pas enjoué. Il venait de poser sa valise à l'hôtel et il devait maintenant retrouver Ariane pour qu'elle lui présente l'équipe avec laquelle il allait travailler. Il s'entendait bien avec Ariane, qu'il considérait comme sa petite sœur, il était donc heureux de la revoir. Il était descendu à Bercy et remontait les quais de la Seine. Il avait toujours trouvé Paris un peu trop grise pour son image de ville lumière, mais il devait avouer que le ciel bleu d'aujourd'hui donnait à la ville un caractère charmant malgré la fraicheur du jour. Il s'arrêta devant un immeuble Haussmannien et entra le code de la porte d'entrée. L'appartement dans lequel ils devaient se voir était situé au dernier étage. En arrivant sur la dernière marche de l'escalier, il entendit des éclats de voix venant de la porte de droite, là-même où ils s'étaient donné rendez-vous. Ariane était visiblement furieuse, mais il ne parvenait pas à distinguer à propos de quoi. Les autres voix qu'il pouvait entendre, quoi que beaucoup plus faibles, semblaient vouloir la calmer, répétant à plusieurs reprises le prénom de la jeune femme. Intrigué, mais aussi légèrement inquiet – il ne valait mieux pas être dans les pattes d'Ariane quand elle s'énervait, et encore moins être la cible de sa colère – il poussa la porte.

Ariane faisait des vas-et-viens dans l'appartement vide de tout meuble, en agitant les bras de manière rageuse, et en pointant régulièrement du doigt un jeune homme qui semblait vouloir disparaitre dans le vieux papier peint à motifs floraux. Un autre homme, apparemment assez ennuyé, tentait d'apaiser la jeune femme. Il passait régulièrement la main dans ses cheveux cuivrés de manière nerveuse, et son regard allait et venait entre le tourbillon de cheveux noirs qui s'agitait au centre de la pièce et le corps plaqué d'effroi contre le mur. Au fond, une femme d'âge mûr installait tranquillement ses affaires, un léger sourire sur les lèvres, comme si tout ceci était parfaitement normal.

« hmm... Bonjour ? »

Quatre têtes se tournèrent vers lui.

« Arthur ! s'écria Ariane en lui sautant en cou, ça fait si longtemps. »

Arthur profita de l'étreinte amicale d'Ariane. Elle lui avait manqué malgré ses appels réguliers.

« Tu as perdu du poids toi, fit-elle en lui examinant le visage, il va falloir remédier à ça !

\- Je vais bien Ariane, soupira Arthur. Merci de m'avoir proposé le job en tout cas.

\- Je vais te présenter l'équipe, tu pourras les remercier aussi. »

Elle le prit par la main et désigna les membres un par un.

« Au fond, c'est Tatie.

\- On a déjà travaillé ensemble avec Arthur, c'était il y a quoi... dix ans ?

\- Tu n'as pas changé Antoinette, toujours en pleine action, lança Arthur en souriant.

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit, ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai les mains dans mes produits que je ne peux pas venir te botter les fesses, grogna la femme en lui tirant malicieusement la langue.

\- D'accord Tatie, d'accord, ne te fâche pas !

\- Voilà Philippe Charenton, l'extracteur qui nous a tous recrutés. C'est un ancien élève du beau-père de Cobb lui aussi, on s'est rencontré là-bas.

\- Enchanté Arthur, Ariane nous a beaucoup parlé de toi et de tes talents », fit le jeune homme.

Ariane rougit sous l'insinuation et Arthur serra chaleureusement la main que Philippe lui tendait. Puis il se tourna vers l'autre homme qui ne s'était pas décollé du mur, ses épaules s'étant à peine décrispées depuis son arrivée. Ariane dardait sur lui un regard noir.

« La dernière personne ici présente ne devrait pas être ici...

\- Ariane !

\- Mais Philippe, nous avions dit que nous n'avions pas besoin de Forger, alors je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu l'as embauché !

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit, les rapports que m'a envoyés Arthur font état d'une protection de la cible plus importante que ce qu'on avait cru de prime abord. Il est donc plus sûr de l'avoir avec nous. »

Arthur s'avança vers le jeune homme qui ne semblait pas savoir où se mettre et lui tendit la main.

« Arthur, Point-man.

\- Frank Douglas, Forger », fit-il d'un air soulagé.

Ariane et Philippe continuèrent à se disputer avant que la jeune femme ne capitule d'un geste excédé. Arthur n'était pas sûr de comprendre complètement pourquoi elle était autant en colère. Ce n'était pourtant pas le genre d'Ariane qui était plutôt d'un naturel assez enjoué. Mais Philippe semblait avoir l'autorité nécessaire à l'extracteur pour ne pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds et l'expérience pour gérer une équipe légèrement discordante. Ariane sembla d'ailleurs finir par accepter la situation et retourner à son humeur ordinaire, ce qui était nettement plus agréable.

La réunion commença. L'opération était relativement classique dans son principe, même si chaque cible était différente : un octogénaire, Théophile Souzon de La Valteline, venait de faire changer son testament, et un de ses petits-fils, Hector, voulait savoir ce que contenait le nouveau, car ses récents agissements pouvaient l'avoir discrédité auprès de son grand-père. Ne souhaitant pas être lésé, il voulait savoir à quoi s'en tenir, et si l'héritage n'était pas en sa faveur, il voulait savoir comment regagner l'estime du vieil homme. Le fameux Théophile avait fait fortune dans les produits de luxe, et habitait dans une véritable forteresse, avec des gardes à tous les étages, ce qui rendait l'accès à sa personne assez difficile. Mais il avait pour habitude d'aller tous les mardis se faire pomponner dans un salon de beauté du huitième arrondissement, lequel salon venait de recruter une nouvelle experte manucure : Tatie. L'opération était prévue pour le mardi prochain, ce qui leur laissait une petite semaine pour se préparer. Ariane avait déjà préparé le labyrinthe et, l'opération ne nécessitant pas de plongée dans des niveaux inférieurs, le rôle de Tatie se trouvait assez limité, ce qui convenait tout à fait à la femme qui avait ainsi du temps pour s'occuper de ses expériences. Il était convenu qu'Arthur, Ariane, Philippe et Frank iraient sur le terrain, ce dernier ayant pour mission de divertir la cible. Ariane serait la rêveuse, pouvant ainsi construire à sa guise le labyrinthe sous la forme d'une gare, pourvue d'une salle sécurisée que Philippe et Arthur auraient à cambrioler après avoir interrogé le sujet, et à être la cible des projections en cas de pépin, permettant aux autres de se soustraire à leurs regards plus facilement. En apparence, l'opération n'était pas risquée : la cible ne semblait pas avoir reçu d'entraînement contre l'extraction, il était encore d'une constitution solide, mais assez vieux et les informations le disaient non seulement bavard après quelques verres, mais également assez porté sur l'alcool. La rencontre devait se faire au café de la gare. L'équipe semblait de plus être assez compétente : Arthur connaissait déjà bien Tatie, et durant un de leur entraînement, il avait pu se rendre compte des capacités de Philippe au travers d'un des labyrinthes d'Ariane – qui ne cessait elle aussi de progresser. Et il supposait que si le jeune homme avait recruté Frank, c'était que ses compétences devaient être valides.

Mais au fur et à mesure que le jour J approchait, Ariane ne semblait pas avoir dépassé sa rancœur envers lui, ce qui intriguait beaucoup Arthur. Le jeune homme avait pourtant réussi la veille une belle imitation de la jeune femme. Peut-elle y avait-il une autre histoire là-dessous. Curieux de nature – il n'était pas Point-Man pour rien – il résolut de parler à la jeune femme. On était la veille de l'opération et Philippe avait donné quartier libre à tout le monde. Ariane et Arthur avait prévu d'aller boire un café ensemble, histoire de discuter tranquillement. Sur le chemin, Ariane paraissait plus préoccupée que jamais, malgré son sourire. Ce dernier ne se lisait pas dans ses yeux. Une fois installés, Arthur ne voulut pas tourner autour du pot. C'était son amie, et il commençait à être inquiet.

« Que se passe-t-il Ariane ? Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette ces derniers jours ?

\- Et c'est toi qui me dis ça ? Répondit la jeune fille ironiquement. C'est l'hôpital qui se moque de la charité.

\- Il ne s'agit pas de moi là. Il s'agit de toi. Tu es préoccupée par quelque chose qui a un rapport, de près ou de loin, avec Frank, et je ne parviens pas à comprendre pourquoi. Il parait assez compétent, et si Philippe estime avoir besoin d'un Forger, je ne vois pas ce que ça change. Excepté dans la part du gâteau à la fin, mais ça m'étonnerait que ce soit ça qui te pose problème.

\- Eh bien oui, j'ai un problème avec ce type. Non ce n'est pas pour l'argent et non, ça ne risque pas de s'arranger, mais je ne veux pas que tu t'en mêles.

\- Je ne voulais pas te contrarier Ariane, je suis simplement inquiet. Tu es mon amie, et je n'aime pas te voir aussi... déprimée par une situation qui m'échappe.

\- Excuse-moi Arthur, je n'aurais pas dû m'énerver contre toi, tu n'y es pour rien. C'est gentil de t'inquiéter pour moi, même si c'est plutôt de toi que tu devrais t'occuper.

\- Le fait de pouvoir retravailler avec des gens compétents, ça me fait du bien. Et te voir aussi. Ça me manquait de pouvoir discuter face à face avec toi. »

Ariane soupira mais lui sourit sincèrement.

« Je ne veux pas te forcer à me parler, mais j'aurais voulu comprendre...

\- Je vais te le dire, Arthur, mais je voudrais que tu me promettes que tu ne feras rien d'inconsidéré d'ici demain.

\- C'est promis, même si je vois mal ce que je pourrais faire.

\- Et je veux que tu me promettes que tu vas rester avec moi ce soir, comme ça je pourrais t'avoir sous les yeux.

\- Tu m'invites chez toi ? fit-il avec un clin d'œil malicieux.

\- Je ne plaisante pas Arthur. Tu sais que je te considère comme mon grand frère. Je me suis fait beaucoup de souci pour toi ces dernières semaines et je préfèrerais pouvoir être là si tu as besoin de moi. Et je veux aussi pouvoir te surveiller ! lui répondit-elle d'un ton autoritaire.

\- À vos ordres Mademoiselle. Je te le promets Ariane, je reste avec toi jusqu'à la fin de cette mission, se résigna Arthur.

\- Bien, fit Ariane d'un ton satisfait mais néanmoins inquiet. Philippe ne m'a parlé de Frank qu'à la dernière minute. Je n'étais pas contre au début, un de plus, c'est toujours plus sûr, mais ensuite j'ai lu son curriculum.

\- Et ?

\- Et avant de venir à Paris, il a été formé. Par le meilleur Forger qui existe selon ses propres dires...

\- Eames... »

Arthur avait parlé d'une voix blanche. Un pincement apparut dans sa poitrine. Quelque part, il s'attendait à apprendre quelque chose de ce genre, mais l'entendre de ses propres oreilles et le prononcer ne le laissait pas complètement indifférent.

« Arthur ?

\- Ça va Ariane, je m'en fiche pas mal au final. Eames lui a donné des leçons, et alors ? Ça ne fait que renforcer mon opinion sur la qualité de ses compétences.

\- Tu ne vas pas te prendre la tête avec ça, hein ?

\- Je vais bien Ariane, ce n'est pas ce genre de nouvelles qui va m'empêcher de dormir. »

Mais au fond de lui-même, Arthur savait que c'était faux. Ses cauchemars n'avaient toujours pas disparu, et le fait de se retrouver, indirectement, en _sa_ présence ne pouvait pas améliorer la situation. Il secoua la tête. _Ce soir, tu dors chez Ariane, ça va peut-être mieux se passer_. _A_ _près tout, avoir une présence familière à tes côtés ne pouvait pas faire empirer les choses, non_ ?Mais la petite voix au fond de sa tête lui soufflait doucement le contraire.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

« EAMES, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !

\- Arthur ! Arthur, calme-toi, c'est moi, Ariane ! »

Une lumière s'alluma dans le salon. Ariane courut jusqu'au canapé où Arthur était dressé, en sueur, les yeux écarquillés, ne semblant pas réaliser où il se trouvait réellement.

« Arthur, regarde-moi, ordonna Ariane en attrapant le visage du jeune homme.

\- Mort, il est mort... Cobb aussi, Yusuf, Saïto, Ariane... Eames, Eames, non... tout le monde... non...

\- Arthur, calme-toi, respire, je suis là, je vais bien, je suis vivante. Eames aussi, tout le monde est vivant, tu as fait un cauchemar.

\- Ariane... Eames... vivant..., fit Arthur en fixant la jeune femme d'un air perdu.

\- Oui, vivant ! Ce n'était pas réel Arthur, Eames va bien, ne t'inquiète pas. Respire, calme-toi, je t'en prie... »

Arthur acquiesça silencieusement et prit une grande inspiration. Ariane s'assit à côté de lui et l'attira contre sa poitrine, afin qu'il sentît les battements de son cœur pour se calmer. La respiration d'Arthur finit par ralentir et se cala sur ce rythme régulier. Ariane passa une main sur sa joue. Mouillée. Les larmes ravageaient le visage du jeune homme. Le cœur serré par la détresse de son ami, Ariane resserra sa prise autour de lui. Les minutes défilèrent, la lumière tamisée les enveloppait dans un cocon rassurant, Ariane caressant doucement le dos de son ami dont les larmes accumulées durant tout ce temps ne voulaient pas se tarir sous la peur de ce nouveau rêve, plus effrayant que les derniers.

« Je suis là, Arthur, je suis là, souffla-t-elle.

\- Je suis désolé, je suis tellement désolé... »

Sa voix se brisa. Ariane ne chercha pas à trouver une explication. Elle le berça simplement comme un petit enfant.

* * *

Je sais que je ne suis pas très gentille avec Arthur, à le faire se torturer comme ça, et malheureusement, ça ne va pas s'arranger, on n'est qu'au début de la fic. Mais bon, à quoi ça servirait d'être auteur si on ne pouvait pas torturer un peu ses personnages ?

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review, je ne mords pas et je réponds toujours ;)


	4. Chapitre 4

Me revoici, me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre. Vous attendiez la mission ? La voilà. Vous attendiez de l'action ? La voilà. Vous attendiez un mieux chez Arthur ? L...euuuh... dommage, repassez plus tard ^^. J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire le rêve de ce chapitre, j'ai essayé de travailler mes descriptions, avec l'aide de Peaseblossom (encore et toujours) :) Il y a d'ailleurs eu des remarques assez drôle sur certaines erreurs commises (te souviens-tu du "serrer les points" ?).

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 4**

« Bônjouuuuur Monsieur Souzon de la Valteline ! Je suis Sandra, c'est môa qui m'occuperai de vous auôjourd'huiiii ! »

Ariane étouffa un rire en entendant la voix de fausset qu'avait prise Tatie pour s'adresser à leur cible. Philippe lui jeta un regard amusé. Ils étaient tous entassés dans la remise de la salle dans laquelle Théophile Souzon de la Valteline devait se faire faire ses soins. Et encore, entassés, le mot était faible. Ariane était roulée en boule contre le torse d'Arthur, Philippe était assis face à elle, leurs genoux encastrés les uns dans les autres. Quant à Frank, il faisait – à nouveau – presque un avec le mur. Arthur, mal à l'aise dans cette position, tenta d'améliorer leur espace vital, et entoura Ariane de ses bras. Philippe fronça légèrement les sourcils, mais Ariane lui fit un clin d'œil, et frotta son genou contre le sien. Philippe rougit et tourna la tête vers la porte, tentant de voir par la serrure où en était Tatie. Ariane étouffa un nouveau rire. Arthur lui tapota sur la tête pour lui intimer de se calmer. Il était néanmoins heureux pour elle, elle s'épanouissait dans son propre monde et il voyait qu'entre elle et Philippe, quelque chose naissait doucement. Mais il n'avait pas trop le cœur à s'en préoccuper. Le cauchemar de la veille flottait encore devant ses yeux. Ariane ne lui avait pas posé de questions, mais il avait bien senti qu'elle n'était pas dupe de son sourire de façade le matin.

Il devait se concentrer, laisser ses pensées de côté. Le contrat. C'était ce qui était essentiel pour le moment, rien d'autre ne devait compter. Il secoua légèrement la tête. Son regard croisa celui de Frank, qui lui offrit un petit sourire contrit. Arthur détailla le jeune homme, tentant de comprendre ce qui avait pu plaire à Eames pour qu'il ait envie de lui enseigner ce qu'il appelait son « Art ». Des cheveux châtains en bataille, des yeux gris, assez ternes, un petit nez retroussé, des lèvres fines, des oreilles légèrement décollées. Il n'avait pas grand-chose d'extraordinaire. Arthur avait mis longtemps avant de réussir à entrevoir la manière dont fonctionnait Eames, mais il était sûr d'une chose : le Forger ne s'encombrait jamais de quelqu'un d'inutile. Soit il travaillait avec des gens dont il respectait pleinement les capacités, soit il dénichait une personne avec du potentiel et se faisait un devoir de l'amener à un niveau digne de travailler avec lui. Mais de ce qu'il voyait, ce jeune homme, qui pourtant avait l'air tout à fait correct et dont le travail était très satisfaisant pour le moment, n'avait pas l'étincelle de génie qu'il avait pu trouver chez les autres élèves d'Eames. Ce dernier, lorsqu'il prenait vraiment la grosse tête, parlait « des rares élus à qui il daignait bien accorder sa science ». Mais Arthur savait bien qu'Eames éprouvait beaucoup de fierté quand ses élèves parvenaient à se surpasser. Sa science de Forger nécessitait une grande imagination, Eames le lui avait bien fait comprendre, et les quelques élèves qu'Eames avait choisis et amenés au plus haut niveau possédaient tous ce grain de folie qui leur permettait de briller autant que le maître Forger lui-même. À vrai dire, Frank intriguait beaucoup Arthur, car à sa connaissance, Eames ne lui avait parlé que de trois élèves qu'il avait entrainés. Était-il l'un de ceux-là ? Il ne savait pas trop quoi en penser. Mais si Eames l'avait fait travailler avec lui, il y avait forcément quelque chose chez Frank qui avait piqué sa curiosité.

Ariane lui donna un coup de coude.

« Arrête de ruminer, chuchota-t-elle. Je sais que tu le fais, n'essaye pas de me contredire, tes poings sont serrés et je suis sûre que tu fronces les sourcils. On fait ce job et on en parlera après, mais pour l'instant, essaye de te vider la tête. »

Arthur soupira légèrement mais ferma les yeux et se concentra sur toutes les informations qu'il avait trouvées sur la cible, les faisant défiler dans sa tête.

La porte s'ouvrit soudainement et la lumière artificielle pénétra brutalement dans la petite pièce. Ils sortirent un par un en étirant leurs membres engourdis.

« C'est bon, on peut y aller, annonça Tatie, désignant le vieil homme endormi sur le fauteuil.

\- Tu es sûre que personne ne rentrera dans la salle ? Demanda Frank, l'air inquiet

\- Le vieux a l'habitude de réserver la salle pendant ses soins, personne ne viendra nous déranger pendant les quarante-cinq minutes où je vais lui vernir les doigts de pieds. Vous avez donc neuf heures devant vous, ça devrait te laisser le temps de t'habiller tranquillement », lui répondit-elle en se moquant légèrement.

Frank rougit et regarda ses pieds.

« Tu sais que c'est son premier job en solo, Tatie, soit moins dure, fit Philippe gentiment. Ne t'en fais pas Frank, tu auras tout le temps dont tu as besoin pour faire ta transformation.

\- J'ai déjà en tête la personne que je vais incarner, je voulais juste être sûr que... enfin...

\- Excuse-moi Frank, j'ai été un peu dure, mais je n'aime déjà pas faire mes ongles, alors ceux d'un bonhomme de quatre-vingt ans... beurk... », répondit Tatie avec une grimace exagérée.

Ariane et Philippe éclatèrent de rire, et Frank s'autorisa un petit sourire timide. Arthur secoua doucement la tête d'un air faussement réprobateur, préférant habituellement rester concentré avant une mission, mais ne pouvant qu'apprécier la bonne entente de l'équipe. Ariane lui fit un clin d'œil avant de s'allonger par terre. Ils s'installèrent autour de la table, se relièrent et Tatie lança le PASIV. Arthur ferma les yeux.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 _Arthur regardait la grande horloge murale. Ariane avait encore progressé depuis leur dernier entrainement. Sa gare était parfaitement crédible, même s'il savait qu'elle n'existait nulle part sur Terre. Le hall était absolument immense, et au centre du rêve. Plusieurs couloirs en partaient et s'entremêlaient en labyrinthe au rez-de-chaussée. La gare comportait également un sous-sol et plusieurs niveaux de parking, tous aussi immenses et compliqués que le premier. Son travail était impressionnant. Les projections de De Souzon allaient et venaient devant Arthur, passant devant le grand panneau qui annonçait les trains. Des quais s'alignaient derrière lui, portant des numéros et des lettres. Un train quittait la gare, les contrôleurs sifflaient pour prévenir. Un nouveau flot de passager vint d'un des quais au bout du hall, et une voix annonça le numéro du train qui venait d'arriver. C'était celui de De Souzon. Il était prévu que Philippe l'emmène boire avant sa correspondance, puis que Frank fasse diversion afin qu'ils puissent aller chercher les informations qui auraient pu se trouver dans le fourgon blindé qu'Ariane avait dû créer dans la partie arrière de la gare, où les trains étaient révisés._

 _Arthur avança d'un pas mesuré vers le quai, scrutant la foule comme pour chercher à reconnaitre la personne qu'il attendait. Il remarqua Philippe, avec un panonceau comportant le nom de leur cible, qui observait également le large flot de voyageurs. Un vieil homme arriva enfin, accompagné par un garde du corps, et aboya quelque chose à Philippe. Il avait dû posséder une belle taille autrefois, mais les années l'avaient courbé au-dessus d'une canne. Ses cheveux blancs étaient élégamment plaqués en arrière sur sa tête. Son allure était irréprochable, preuve d'une grande prestance et d'une situation importante. Il portait une paire de chaussures de ville noires bien cirées, un pantalon en soie beige et un imperméable gris sans un pli, malgré le voyage. Il tenait un attaché-case dans sa main gauche. L'homme à côté de lui était aussi droit qu'une planche de bois, en costume intégralement noir, lunettes y_ _compris_ _._

 _Philippe s'inclina respectueusement devant le vieil homme, prit l'attaché-case qu'il lui tendait, et le guida jusqu'à la terrasse du café. Arthur suivit discrètement son manège des yeux, avant de se faire agripper le bras._

 _« Tout se passe bien ? lui demanda Ariane._

 _\- Rien de spécial à signaler pour l'instant, si ce n'est que la cible a l'air d'une humeur de chien._

 _\- Bah, après un ou deux verres, il sera plus loquace. Et si ça se trouve, nous n'aurons même pas à braquer le fourgon. Il nous dira peut-être tout de lui-même._

 _\- Ça serait une première dans l'histoire du rêve partagé je crois, répondit Arthur. Au fait, beau boulot Ariane, c'est très impressionnant._

 _\- Ça te plait ? Je me suis pas mal entraînée avec Philippe, et j'avoue que je pense que ça paye._

 _\- Comment vous êtes-vous rencontrés tous les_ _deux ? demanda Arthur en entraînant la jeune femme vers les bancs d'attente au milieu du hall._

 _\- À la fac. C'était aussi un ancien élève du professeur Miles à qui il avait demandé de me donner des leçons d'architecture en plus, pour que j'avance plus rapidement dans le programme, il y a deux ou trois ans. Quand je suis rentrée de Los Angeles, il m'a contacté. Il avait appris ce que j'avais fait avec Cobb et m'a demandé si je voulais bien travailler avec lui sur un projet d'extraction. Je me souvenais que ses leçons étaient incroyables, et j'ai enfin compris la raison._

 _\- C'est un petit monde en fait. À partir du moment où tu rentres dedans, soit tu es bon et tu finis par connaitre tout le monde, soit tu n'es pas fait pour ça, et tu en sors tout de suite. »_

 _Ils restèrent assis là une bonne heure, à regarder les passants, tout en surveillant du coin de l'œil le café. De Souzon en était à son quatrième verre, et il avait abandonné son pli menaçant entre les sourcils et son air renfrogné pour des joues colorées et des rides de malice au coin de yeux. Philippe fit un signe à Arthur afin qu'il aille chercher Frank._

 _Il se leva, embrassa Ariane sur la joue, et prit la direction du sous-sol, par où les passagers pouvaient circuler pour atteindre plus facilement les quais. Tout se déroulait bien pour le moment, sans imprévu ni accroc, ce qui était plutôt bon signe. Mais Arthur savait qu'on ne vendait pas la peau de l'ours avant de lui avoir extrait toutes les informations qu'il leur fallait, et il devait rester prudent. Il descendit par les escalators d'un pas tranquille et se dirigea vers la partie réservée aux contrôleurs et au personnel de la gare. Il poussa la porte et pénétra dans une nouvelle aile, révélant un enchevêtrement de couloirs complexes. Il fronça les sourcils. Ariane avait dû davantage compliquer le plan au cas où, mais il n'avait pas été prévenu. Il saisit le téléphone qui reposait dans sa poche et composa le numéro de Frank._

 _« Frank ? Je suis à l'entrée de la zone réservée, mais le plan a dû être modifié, je ne sais pas comment te retrouver. Où es-tu ?_

 _\- Euh... je suis dans les vestiaires du personnel... euh...alors il faut que tu prennes à droite, puis deux fois à gauche, puis encore à droite... non, à gauche... puis tu ouvres la troisième porte sur le mur de gauche et ça devrait être_ _là..._

 _\- Tu es sûr de toi ?_

 _\- Je vais te rejoindre, on devrait se croiser en chemin, j'avais presque fini de toute façon. »_

 _Arthur raccrocha, peu convaincu par l'itinéraire que lui avait fourni son compagnon. Il haussa les épaules et s'engagea dans le couloir sur sa droite, faisant confiance à sa bonne mémoire pour savoir retourner sur ses pas en cas de problèmes._

 _Évidemment, trois couloirs plus loin, Arthur ne voyait aucune porte sur le mur de gauche, pas moins sur celui de droite. Le couloir continuait encore sur quelques mètres et s'arrêtait net. Maudissant le sens de l'orientation de Frank, il fit volte-face et commença à rebrousser chemin. Il arrivait devant la porte par laquelle il était rentré quand il sentit une présence derrière lui. Se retournant brusquement, un pistolet en main, il tomba nez-à-nez avec une jeune femme blonde. Non. La Femme blonde. Celle dont Eames avait l'habitude de se servir quand il avait besoin d'une distraction. Celle qu'il avait mis un an et demi à finaliser complètement, avec l'aide d'Arthur lors d'une de leurs opérations en commun. Celle qu'Arthur avait vu passer devant lui lors de l'inception. Eames était là. Non. Ce n'était pas lui. La femme n'avait pas le même maintien, la même allure fière, le même port altier de tête, les mêmes boucles blondes rebondies. Mais elle était là quand même, devant lui._

 _« Je vous ai fait peur ? » Susurra-t-elle d'une voix qui sonna étrangement faux aux oreilles d'Arthur._

 _Il recula en trébuchant, tâtonnant derrière lui pour trouver la poignée de la porte. Le visage de la femme devint flou, se déforma, laissant apparaitre le manque de contrôle du Forger sur son personnage. Mais pour Arthur, c'était comme de voir le visage grimaçant d'Eames, couché au sol, baignant dans son sang alors qu'il avait voulu le sauver. C'était lui sans être lui. Il ouvrit brutalement la porte et partit en courant dans le sous-sol. Il avait l'impression que tout tournait autour de lui. Un courant d'air glacé lui parcourut les chevilles et le fit s'arrêter. Il n'y avait pas de fenêtre dans cette partie du bâtiment. De la brume apparut devant lui, tourbillonnant près de ses pieds. Ce n'était pas possible. Ariane ne pouvait pas avoir mis de la brume à cet endroit. Ça n'avait aucune logique. Un cri fut poussé. Arthur ne sut pas s'il avait vraiment résonné dans le bâtiment ou juste dans sa tête. Il reprit sa course, s'efforçant de rester concentré sur le fait qu'il s'agissait d'un contrat. Il grimpa en vitesse les marches et se retrouva dans le hall de la gare. Une immense colonne s'y trouvait, en plein centre, dressant une silhouette fantomatique parmi la brume qui tournait toujours. Arthur tomba à genoux._

 _« Arthur ! »_

 _Il tourna la tête et vit qu'Ariane s'était levée et avançait vers lui. Une forme surgit sur sa gauche. La femme blonde, les cheveux en désordre, son visage ne correspondant à rien de précis._

 _« Non, non, non... » fit Arthur, se relevant précipitamment, la tête entre les mains._

 _Il tituba, tentant de fuir la vision déformée de cette femme qu'il connaissait par cœur tant elle signifiait pour lui. Une rafale de coups de feu lui glaça le sang, lui faisait relever la tête. Une forme sombre s'éloignait au loin, levant une arme en signe de victoire. Par terre gisait une silhouette qu'Arthur ne connaissait que trop bien._

 _Il hurla, faisant éclater la verrière de la gare et frémir la structure de métal. Ariane tenta d'aller vers lui pour le calmer, mais l'horloge géante pendue au mur se décrocha dans un craquement sinistre et s'abattit sur la jeune_ _femme. Le rêve s'effondra._

* * *

Je ne vous avais pas prévu du mieux, vous étiez prévenus ! Mais c'est promis, à un moment donné ça ira mieux. Un moment assez loin, mais bon, il existe, je vous jure ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez. C'est la seule façon qu'ont les auteurs pour savoir si leur travail est lu et ce que les autres en pensent.

à la prochaine !


	5. Chapitre 5

Allez, c'est reparti ! Je ne pouvais pas vous laisser dans une telle incertitude, un tel suspense... Bon en fait, vous feriez mieux de vous y habituer, parce qu'aux dires de Zephineange, je manie beaucoup le suspense ^^ Ce chapitre est un peu plus court, mais Arthur devait une explication à Ariane, alors... Enfin bref.

Le mieux est que je vous laisse lire ;)

* * *

 **Chapitre 5**

Arthur ouvrit brutalement les yeux et se redressa d'un seul coup. Il ressentait encore la panique, son cœur pulsait dans ses veines et manquait de lui faire exploser la tête. Il sentait encore le choc de l'horloge qui s'était détachée et avait écrasé Ariane ainsi que le fracas dans lequel la verrière s'était effondrée sur eux. Le rêve s'était stoppé net. La mission avait donc échoué...

L'agitation emplissait la petite pièce où ils s'étaient allongés. Tatie semblait essayer de prolonger le sommeil de De Souzon, pendant qu'Ariane s'échinait à ranger tout le matériel. Philippe criait sur Frank et Ariane, leur demandant ce qui s'était passé, pourquoi une colonne géante était apparue et pourquoi le rêve s'était effondré presque tout seul avant la mort d'Ariane. Cette dernière lui lança une poignée de câbles et de gadgets électriques en lui répondant qu'ils verraient tout ça une fois dehors. Arthur secoua la tête. Il voulut se lever, mais sa tête tournait affreusement. Il regarda ses mains, elles étaient parcourues de tremblements. Ariane lui jeta un coup d'œil en coin et s'en rendit compte. Elle jeta la mallette à Frank et se précipita aussi vite que l'exiguïté de la pièce le lui permettait vers Arthur pour l'aider à se lever.

« On lève le camp. Maintenant, ordonna Philippe, Tatie, tu nous retrouves à l'appart. Frank, tu viens avec moi, Ariane, tu pars avec Arthur. Rendez-vous là-bas dans une heure et demie. »

Il disparut en tirant Frank par le bras. Ariane aida Arthur à avancer jusqu'à la salle d'attente du salon de beauté pour l'asseoir sur une chaise. Des flashs de ce qu'il avait vécu - ou plutôt rêvé - revenaient sans cesse. L'image d'une femme blonde au visage déformé ne le lâchait pas...

« ... hey ! Arthur ! Tu m'entends ? »

Il releva soudainement la tête vers Ariane qui était agenouillée à ses pieds, lui tapotant doucement la main, l'air inquiet.

« Excuse-moi, tu disais ?

\- Arthur, tu me fais peur là, tu sais...

\- Comment ça ? » Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

La jeune femme s'assit à côté de lui et lui prit doucement les mains, plongeant son regard dans le sien.

« Ce n'est pas que ton absence, c'est un tout. Si je t'ai appelé pour faire cette mission, ce n'est pas uniquement parce que je sais que tu es le plus qualifié pour la faire... Depuis deux mois, tu vis enfermé chez toi, tes coups de fil étaient de plus en plus rares et brefs, tu ne donnes des nouvelles à presque personne, tu n'as même pas essayé de te trouver un nouvel extracteur pour continuer à travailler, ou ne serait-ce qu'un ou deux jobs pour garder des contacts... Et tu fais des cauchemars à t'en faire hurler de terreur et trembler des pieds à la tête sans pouvoir t'arrêter... »

Arthur détourna les yeux et fixa ses genoux d'un air coupable en repensant au soutien sans faille d'Ariane la veille, sans aucune explication de sa part.

« Et maintenant, tu perds les pédales en plein job en faisant entrer tes projections dans l'espace onirique, et en détruisant toi-même le rêve de quelqu'un d'autre ! Tu ne peux pas me dire que tout va bien et qu'il ne se passe rien de grave Arthur !

\- Je... c'est compliqué...

\- Je ne cherche qu'à t'aider tu sais. », fit Ariane d'une voix plus douce.

Relevant la tête, Arthur plongea son regard dans celui de son amie. Il n'y lut aucune méchanceté, aucune moquerie, aucun jugement, seulement une immense confiance teintée d'une inquiétude sincère. Il prit une grande inspiration.

« Tu te souviens sans doute de la soirée au bar après l'inception. Disons que je n'ai pas très bien dormi cette nuit-là, parce que j'ai réalisé qu'Eames avait parfaitement raison, que j'avais bien failli faire rater toute l'opération et qu'il était probable qu'on ne travaille plus jamais ensemble. Ça m'a fait un choc, parce que malgré nos piques et nos remarques incessantes, on respectait vraiment le travail de l'autre. On avait une confiance inébranlable en l'autre de ce point de vue là. C'est ce qui faisait la qualité de notre travail d'équipe. Je me rappelle m'être senti très mal, et m'être endormi rapidement, pour oublier tout ça. Sauf que ça n'a pas marché, et que… j'ai fait un cauchemar. Terrifiant. Dans lequel Eames mourait sous mes yeux. Et ce cauchemar me poursuit depuis, toutes les nuits. Je sais que ce n'est qu'un rêve, mais ça me paraît tellement réel...

\- Tu as appelé Eames ? Pour lui en parler ? Ou ne serait-ce que pour prendre des nouvelles ? »

Arthur eut un sourire amer.

« Le premier soir. Je l'ai appelé, il devait être trois heures du matin. Il n'était pas ravi, comme tu peux t'en douter. Il m'a dit de me servir de ma tête, pour une fois, et d'utiliser mon totem si jamais l'envie me reprenait de l'appeler à cette heure-là. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, avec nos années de pratique, dormir vraiment devient délicat. Et la personne qui vous coupe de ce sommeil devient souvent l'ennemi numéro un sur le moment. Mais il ne m'a jamais recontacté depuis. Ni personne d'autre, à part toi. J'en suis donc venu à la conclusion que Eames avait fait le récit de notre aventure aux autres et que personne ne voulait plus travailler avec moi.

\- Oh, Arthur, tu sais bien que tes compétences sont unanimement reconnues. Eames n'aurait jamais dit ça s'il avait été sobre et il n'a rien dit d'autre par la suite, surtout pas dans ton dos. Les gens ont surtout pensé que tu avais besoin de digérer la retraite de Cobb, puisqu'on ne te voyait plus nulle part.

\- J'avoue que j'avais un peu perdu l'envie de travailler après ce qu'on a vécu. Et le manque de sommeil n'arrange pas la concentration sur le travail. Mais même si je dors mal la nuit, je n'avais pas eu de problème lors des entrainements de cette semaine. C'est à cause de la Femme que j'ai… paniqué et que j'ai fait entrer des éléments dans le job.

\- La femme ? Quelle femme ?

\- La diversion. Eames utilisait la même, je ne sais pas si tu t'en souviens, tu l'as vue dans l'hôtel lors de l'inception. C'était un projet qu'il avait à cœur, il a passé un certain nombre d'heures et de jours dans les simulations avant qu'elle ait l'aspect et la force de conviction qu'il souhaitait. C'était à l'époque où on travaillait ensemble. Mais ce genre de choses devrait être personnel, je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'on puisse se servir d'une création existante.

\- Donc en fait, c'est la faute de Frank ! Je savais que ce type nous apporterait des ennuis. Viens avec moi, il faut qu'on retourne à l'appart'. J'ai envie de passer un savon à…

\- Cette fois, c'est à moi de poser une condition Ariane. »

La jeune femme, qui s'était levée promptement en lui attrapant le bras, le regarda d'un air surpris.

« Je te suis si, et seulement si, tu me laisses dire le fond de ma pensée à ce type. »

Un sourire malicieux s'étira sur les lèvres de la jeune femme. Enfin elle retrouvait son ami et son perfectionnisme, qui le poussait à se donner à fond et à attendre la même chose de la part des autres. Et quand une erreur avait été commise, il valait mieux ne pas être l'objet du mécontentement d'Arthur. Ariane ricana en repensant à la manière dont Frank avait réagi quand elle s'était disputé avec Philippe à son sujet le jour de l'arrivée d'Arthur. Sa tendance à faire l'homme-mur n'était pas prête de disparaître si Arthur devait poser son regard mêlant colère glaciale et fureur brûlante sur lui.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Quand Ariane et Arthur poussèrent la porte de l'appartement, l'atmosphère était tendue. Philippe faisait les cent pas dans le salon, et grommelait dans sa barbe en faisant de grands gestes avec les bras. Il paraissait particulièrement remonté, ce qu'Ariane pouvait comprendre : après tout, ils venaient d'échouer sur un job, et c'était lui le responsable. Frank était figé dans une position peu naturelle, debout, les bras raidis le long du corps. Ses yeux ne quittaient pas Philippe, semblant guetter le moment où l'extracteur se ruerait vers lui. Seule Tatie semblait calme, assise derrière son matériel, nettoyant une fiole, mais ses lèvres étaient légèrement pincées, signe, de ce qu'avait appris Ariane, d'une profonde inquiétude chez elle. Relevant la tête, elle les aperçut et poussa un soupir de soulagement.

« Arthur ! Ariane ! »

Philippe se retourna vivement. Son visage, qui affichait un pli soucieux, s'éclaira d'un seul coup, et il se précipita vers Ariane, la prenant dans ses bras.

« Dieu merci, tu es là ! Tu n'as rien ?

\- Pourquoi aurais-je quelque chose ?

\- On ne savait pas où vous étiez partis. Les gardes du corps de la Valteline sont entrés peu après que nous sommes partis. Apparemment, notre employeur a parlé de son projet à quelqu'un de sa famille qui a jugé bon d'avertir la cible. On a cru que vous n'aviez pas eu le temps de vous éloigner. »

Philippe prit le visage d'Ariane entre ses mains.

« J'ai eu tellement peur pour toi. » lui murmura-t-il avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

Le temps semblait s'être arrêté. Toute la tension contenue dans l'air disparaissait avec ce geste simple mais si fort. Arthur croisa le regard de Tatie, qui lui fit un clin d'œil. Il sourit, attendri, et se dirigea vers la chimiste, lui demandant innocemment si elle avait besoin d'aide pour nettoyer son matériel. Tatie lui tendit un chiffon, se retenant de rire devant l'expression d'Arthur qui affichait un triomphal _JE LE SAVAIS_. Mais quand il lui fit remarquer que Frank, qui n'avait pas décollé du mur, prenait une teinte rouge tomate devant la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, elle fut prise d'un fou-rire qui fit sursauter les amoureux. Ils s'éloignèrent légèrement l'un de l'autre, l'air gêné, mais Philippe ne semblait pas prêt à lâcher la main d'Ariane.

« Bon, puisque tout le monde va bien et est rentré sain et sauf, est-ce qu'on pourrait parler de ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Tatie. Parce que, effectivement, on a finalement eu de la chance que la mission échoue, vu qu'on se serait fait prendre, mais j'aimerais quand même comprendre pourquoi vous êtes revenus aussi tôt.

\- Moi, ce que j'aimerais comprendre, c'est pourquoi une colonne géante est apparue au milieu du hall de cette gare, répondit Philippe en se tournant vers Ariane. Ce n'était pas dans les plans il me semble.

\- Et bien euh... en fait…

\- C'est de ma faute, dit Arthur en lui coupant la parole. Cette colonne était une projection de mon esprit, plus précisément d'un des rêves que je fais en ce moment, dans la réalité. Je n'avais jamais projeté ce genre de souvenir dans un job auparavant, et je vous demande de m'en excuser.

\- Et c'est à cause de cette colonne que tu as détruit le rêve, enfin, que tu as fait tomber l'horloge qui a tué Ariane ? lui demanda Philippe, resserrant sa prise sur la main de la jeune femme.

\- Disons que c'est à cause de ce qu'elle me rappelle. Elle est liée à un cauchemar assez noir.

\- Est-ce que tu as une idée de comment cela a pu se produire ? questionna Tatie.

\- En vérité, je sais exactement pourquoi cela s'est produit. Et ici, j'aimerais que Frank m'explique quelque chose.

\- Moi ?

\- Oui, parfaitement, toi, fit Arthur, dont la voix était devenue glaciale. Dis-moi, depuis combien de temps as-tu été désavoué par Eames pour avoir copié son travail ? »

* * *

Cliffhanger ? Naaaan, pas mon style ^^ désolée, il fallait bien que je maintienne l'auditoire suspendu aux lèvres d'Arthur ! Allez, ne paniquez pas, la suite arrive dans 2 petits jours :)

Si jamais l'envie vous prends, laissez une petite review ;) je vous répondrai avec grand plaisir !


	6. Chapitre 6

Je sais, je sais, vous attendez la suite avec impatience, alors je ne vous embête pas plus longtemps ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 6**

Un silence pesant suivit sa déclaration. Philippe et Tatie semblaient ne pas en croire leurs oreilles. Dans ce métier, la confiance était nécessaire entre les différents participants, et elle nécessitait le respect de chacun. Or, pour un Forger, l'imagination était la première des qualités et la copie du travail d'un autre correspondait à la pire des trahisons. On pouvait s'inspirer de ce que faisait quelqu'un, voire l'imiter pour s'entrainer, mais dans un job, chacun devait avoir ses propres illusions. C'était un accord tacite dont chaque personne qui entrait dans ce monde avait conscience.

Arthur se rapprocha du faux-Forger.

« As-tu une idée du temps qu'il a fallu à Eames pour arriver au degré de perfection qu'il voulait pour faire cette diversion ? Que ce soit en temps rêvé ou en temps réel ? Des années. J'étais là, je l'ai vu se battre pour obtenir la moindre boucle de cheveux, la moindre ride de malice dans le sourire de cette femme, pour la teinte du rouge à lèvre, la couleur de la robe. Comment pouvais-tu t'imaginer une seule seconde pouvoir copier un travail pareil ? »

Une aura menaçante émanait d'Arthur. Il n'avait pas élevé la voix, mais sa fureur était palpable.

« Eh bien… c'est à dire que…

\- Tu n'as aucune excuse. Tu nous as caché le fait que tu étais un copieur et que tu comptais utiliser comme illusion la copie du travail d'un autre Forger, ton maître qui plus est. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi Eames ne m'avait jamais mentionné ton nom parmi ceux de ses élèves. Tu n'es même pas capable de réussir une copie suffisamment plausible pour qu'on y croit un minimum. C'est en voyant le visage informe que tu lui avais donné que mon rêve s'est matérialisé dans le job.

\- Mais je n'ai pas…

\- Tais-toi. »

La voix d'Arthur était tombée comme un couperet. Frank était plaqué contre le mur et tremblait de tous ses membres. Le calme d'Arthur face à lui ne rendait que plus forte sa colère.

« Eames t'a désavoué mais il a dû avoir suffisamment d'estime pour les qualités que tu lui avais montrées pour ne pas signaler le fait que tu avais copié son travail. Ne compte pas sur moi pour reproduire cette erreur. »

Arthur se retourna et allait se diriger vers sa mallette mais Frank, dans un sursaut de lucidité – ou de folie – lui attrapa l'épaule.

« Tu ne peux pas me faire ça ! J'ai travaillé aussi dur que chacun de vous pour cette affaire ! Et sans ce… ce dérapage, nous nous serions fait attraper par les gardes de la Valteline. Tu devrais me remercier plutôt ! »

Frank s'arrêta en remarquant que tout le monde retenait sa respiration. Ariane se mordait la lèvre et Tatie secouait légèrement la tête d'un air désapprobateur. Arthur se dégagea d'un geste souple et fit face au Copieur. Frank recula d'un pas et butta contre le mur, pétrifié par le regard brûlant de fureur du Point-man.

« Te remercier dis-tu ? ironisa-t-il d'une voix sourde. Oh, je ne crois pas. Vois-tu, sans ton petit "dérapage" comme tu dis, le job aurait été fini bien avant la fin du temps estimé et nous aurions pu sortir sans encombre comme prévu. Il y a deux règles dans ce métier, règles implicites, il est vrai, mais que personne n'ignore. La première est le respect du travail de chacun, respect qui permet la confiance. Ce qui exclut la vulgaire copie par manque d'inspiration. La seconde est que l'ancienneté n'entraine pas de privilèges particuliers mais elle permet d'avoir un réseau de contacts assez étendu. Surtout si on n'est pas mauvais dans ce qu'on fait. »

Arthur sourit froidement à l'homme en face de lui. Ariane frissonna devant l'air sombre de son ami.

« Tu ne t'es pas attaqué aux bonnes personnes. Tu n'aurais pas dû trahir Eames et surtout, tu n'aurais jamais dû venir arborer fièrement _son_ travail diminué et avili sous mes yeux. Ce sera la dernière erreur que tu commettras. Si j'étais toi, je ne compterais pas sur un prochain job et j'essaierais de me reconvertir. Rapidement. Et maintenant, disparais. »

Arthur lui tourna le dos, prit ses affaires et alla s'enfermer dans l'une des pièces attenantes. Frank, figé contre son mur, jeta un coup d'œil aux autres membres de l'équipe. Philippe semblait tenter d'assimiler toutes ces révélations sans parvenir à vraiment croire à ce qui s'était passé. Tatie avait conservé son air désapprobateur mais elle était retourné à ses fioles, comme si Frank avait bel et bien intégré le décor du salon et qu'il n'existait plus. Ariane affichait une colère triomphante, heureuse que son ami soit redevenu lui-même mais fâchée qu'il ait dû endurer tout cela à cause de quelqu'un comme Frank. Elle saisit le sac du faux Forger et le lui tendit en lui montrant la porte.

« Je savais que tu cachais quelque chose. Arthur avait pris ta défense au début. Tu l'as trahi lui aussi. N'espère ni sa clémence, ni la mienne, ce n'est pas le genre de la maison. »

Frank saisit son sac, jeta un coup d'œil plein d'espoir à Philippe avant de constater que l'Extracteur s'était posté en signe de soutien derrière Ariane qui à présent croisait les bras. Il finit par sortir de l'appartement en claquant la porte.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Arthur était perdu dans ses pensées, le regard fixé sur le soleil qui descendait derrière les toits, embrasant le ciel d'un éclat rouge. Comme toujours après un job, il se sentait fatigué mais cette fois-ci, la journée avait été riche en rebondissements et lui avait paru interminable. Il ne savait même pas quelle heure il était. Il avait entendu la porte d'entrée claquer à plusieurs reprises, mais il ignorait qui était encore là. Tout ce dont il avait envie à présent, c'était une bonne nuit de sommeil. Seulement voilà, il ne voulait pas s'imposer chez Ariane une fois de plus, et après ce qui s'était passé aujourd'hui, il n'avait aucune envie de refaire son cauchemar encore une fois. Il soupira lourdement. Il commençait à comprendre ce que ressentait Cobb quand il avait avoué ne plus pouvoir rêver. Si vos seuls rêves ressemblaient à ceux que lui-même faisait, il valait effectivement mieux ne plus rêver du tout. Et pourtant. Au moins, dans son rêve, il pouvait voir Eames. Mort certes, mais est-ce que ça ne valait pas mieux que l'image floue d'un Eames le disputant sur ses actions après avoir trop bu ? Arthur poussa un nouveau soupir et s'assit sur une chaise longue. Il se trouvait dans la pièce qu'ils avaient utilisée pour leurs plongées d'entraînement. Un PASIV était posé sur une table à côté.

Une idée traversa l'esprit d'Arthur. Il déroula un des fils, s'installa confortablement dans la chaise, enfonça l'aiguille dans son bras et ferma les yeux.

 _Il était assis à la terrasse d'un café, au croisement de deux rues ensoleillées. Un flux de personne défilait devant lui. Un serveur apporta un café et le déposa devant lui avant de se tourner vers le couple assis à la table derrière. Un léger sourire naquit sur les lèvres d'Arthur. Ce n'était pas si mal après tout de rêver de cette façon._

 _« Excuse-moi de t'avoir fait attendre, le bus avait du retard. »_

 _Arthur sursauta et se retourna brusquement. Devant lui, se tenait la personne dont le cadavre hantait ses rêves depuis deux mois. Eames retira sa veste et la déposa sur le dossier de sa chaise avant de s'asseoir face à lui. Arthur était abasourdi. Comment cela se pouvait-il ? Pourquoi la projection qu'il avait d'Eames avait choisit de venir s'asseoir en face de lui ? Et pourquoi semblait-il avoir rendez-vous avec lui ? La projection d'Eames lui souriait gentiment, paisiblement. Arthur secoua la tête. Après tout, c'était son rêve, ce devait donc être son subconscient qui avait fait apparaître Eames ici. Et quitte à être coincé pour quatre ou cinq heures avec lui, autant en tirer tous les avantages possibles._

 _Le Eames qu'il voyait ne ressemblait ni à celui de son cauchemar, le visage maculé de sang, ni à la dernière image qu'il avait de lui, dans le bar de Los Angeles. Non, le Eames qui lui faisait face était un peu plus jeune, semblable à l'époque où ils travaillaient tous les deux ensemble. L'époque où ils se lançaient déjà des piques, mais aussi l'époque où ils auraient confié leur vie aux mains de l'autre sans hésiter une seconde. Arthur sourit à ces souvenirs. Encore aujourd'hui, il n'aurait aucune hésitation. Il avait en le Forger une confiance absolue lors des jobs. Son visage s'assombrit soudainement à la pensée que le Forger pouvait très bien ne plus avoir la même confiance en lui à présent. Il releva les yeux vers Eames qui le regardait toujours sereinement, juste heureux d'être là. Il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir parler ou d'attendre quelque chose de la part d'Arthur, ce qui était étrange dans le cas d'un rendez-vous. Mais d'un autre côté, il s'agissait d'un rêve._

 _« Rappelle-moi ce qu'on était sensé faire, demanda Arthur au Eames-projection._

 _\- Tu voulais que je vienne, alors je suis là, répondit-il tranquillement._

 _\- Je voulais… que tu viennes… Est-ce que j'ai dit pourquoi ?_

 _\- Non. Tu as dit que tu voulais me voir, donc je suis venu. »_

 _Était-il venu parce qu'Arthur pensait à lui avant de s'endormir ? Cela paraissait peu probable, mais d'un autre côté, il devait admettre que son expérience dans le fonctionnement précis du PASIV pour une seule personne était limité. Et il n'avait même jamais laissé qui que ce soit parler à ses projections. C'était toujours celles des autres qui meublaient les rêves, même lors des entrainements. Peut-être que ce genre de phénomènes pouvait se produire quand le rêveur était tout seul. Comme pour confirmer ses pensées, Eames lui fit un clin d'œil avant de faire signe au serveur pour commander._

 _Et puis, après tout, pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'en profiterait pas ? Même s'il ne s'agissait pas du vrai Eames ou de ses vraies réponses, il pouvait quand même lui poser des questions et lui dire tout ce qui lui empoisonnait l'esprit depuis deux mois._

 _« Est-ce que tu pensais vraiment ce que tu as dit ce soir-là ? Que ça aurait pu mal finir à cause de moi ?_

 _\- C'est surtout pour toi que ça aurait pu mal finir._

 _\- Tu t'es inquiété pour moi ?_

 _\- Si je te laisse seul plus d'une minute, tu finis par faire des bêtises, vu ton manque d'imagination. Je préfère être là en cas de besoin pour t'aider à "rêver plus gros". »_

 _Arthur sourit à l'évocation du lance-grenade lors de leur inception. Il savait bien qu'il ne faisait que discuter avec son propre subconscient, et donc avec lui-même. Mais entendre juste une fois des choses rassurantes, même si ce n'étaient que des mensonges, Arthur trouvait ça réconfortant quelque part._

 _« As-tu encore confiance en moi après ce que j'ai fait ? Par rapport au travail ?_

 _\- Autant que toi en moi j'imagine, lui répondit Eames-projection en souriant._

 _\- Serais-tu prêt à retravailler avec moi ? demanda Arthur, en espérant secrètement au fond de lui que son subconscient ait une réponse à lui donner._

 _\- Bien sûr Arthur. »_

 _Arthur sentit une vague de soulagement déferler en lui, puis son estomac se noua de nouveau. Ce que le faux-Eames venait de lui dire n'était que ce qu'il avait envie d'entendre. Il frappa rageusement la table de son poing et se prit la tête entre les mains. Pourquoi ?_

 _« Ce n'est pas le véritable Eames tu sais. » fit une voix derrière lui._

 _Il se retourna brusquement et découvrit Ariane, debout près de la porte d'entrée du café._

 _« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? gronda-t-il_

 _\- Je… Je venais pour savoir si tu comptais rentrer et je t'ai vu allongé sur la chaise. Je pensais… après ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui… je voulais savoir si tout allait bien…_

 _\- Tu ne peux pas entrer dans la tête des gens sans leur permission Ariane ! Mon subconscient est quelque chose que je préfère garder pour moi !_

 _\- Mais tu te fais du mal, à l'imaginer comme ça, dit-elle en désignant la projection de Eames qui les fixait d'un œil soupçonneux. Ce n'est pas lui. Il faut que tu ailles lui parler, que tu lui dises ce qui te pèse sur le cœur, sinon ça finira par…_

 _\- Sors de ma tête Ariane, la coupa Arthur. Je ne veux pas de toi ici, c'est un espace privé !_

 _\- Je te signale que tu passes ton temps à violer les espaces privés, que c'est même ton métier et que tu ne t'es pas embarrassé de ces considérations quand tu m'as entraînée !_

 _\- Va-t-en Ariane, sinon…_

 _\- Sinon quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? On est dans un rêve Arthur, un rêve !_

 _\- Ça suffit ! »_

 _Arthur, sous le coup de la colère, matérialisa un pistolet sur la table et s'en empara. Ariane se figea, déroutée par la conduite de son ami. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu perdre son calme à ce point._

 _« Arthur, calme-toi s'il te plait et écoute moi. Tu ne peux pas te réfugier ici pour oublier la réalité. Tu… Rappelle-toi comment ça s'est passé avec Cobb._

 _\- Ce n'est pas une prison de souvenirs, c'est mon subconscient Ariane. Et je ne veux pas que quelqu'un puisse y avoir accès et vienne me juger. Tu as dépassé les limites !_

 _\- Arthur, pose ce pistolet. S'il te plait, fit Ariane d'une voix posée mais inquiète._

 _\- Non ! Je sais parfaitement que ce n'est pas le vrai Eames, que ce n'est qu'une vulgaire copie de mon esprit ! Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour venir me le dire ! Et j'aimerais bien pouvoir m'en débarrasser, crois-moi !_

 _\- Arthur, ne fais pas ça…_

 _\- Ça devrait être aussi facile que ça... »_

 _Sa voix se brisa alors qu'il pointait le pistolet vers la projection d'Eames. Ariane voulut l'arrêter mais Arthur la repoussa avec hargne avant d'affronter le regard à présent vide de la projection._

 _« Si seulement c'était aussi simple de se débarrasser d'un cauchemar. »_

 _Il tira dans la poitrine du faux Eames qui lui lança un regard accusateur avant de s'effondrer en arrière. Ariane avait plaqué ses mains devant sa bouche, retenant un cri d'horreur. Arthur se retourna lentement vers elle, le visage affichant un masque de colère et de tristesse._

 _« Tu l'as dit toi-même. Ce n'est qu'un rêve. »_

 _Il ferma les yeux et visa sa propre tempe. Il n'entendit pas la détonation. Le rêve s'effondra._

Arthur ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Tournant la tête, il découvrit le corps d'Ariane allongé sur la chaise à côté de la sienne. Il arracha l'aiguille de son bras d'un geste vif et il se leva prestement. Jamais personne n'était entré dans sa tête, pas même avec sa permission. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'Ariane lui ait fait ça. Il saisit ses affaires et sa veste et sortit de la chambre. Il avait la main sur la poignée de la porte d'entrée quand il entendit Ariane.

« Arthur, attends, s'il te plait ! »

Il s'arrêta une seconde, puis franchit la porte, sans un regard derrière lui.

* * *

Bon, là, je crois qu'on a touché le fond... Ne me lancez pas vos chaussures, s'il vous plait ! En fait, c'est le chapitre que je préfère je pense, au moins dans cette première partie de fiction. Laissez-moi une petite review, même si c'est pour me signaler que vous me lancez vos chaussures à la figure, au moins je saurais si mes effets de suspense (tant soulignés par Zephineange et Peaseblossom, 3 sur vous !) fonctionnent !

à dans deux jours !


	7. Chapitre 7

Bonjour à tous ! Me revoici avec une absence un petit peu plus longue que prévue (d'un jour, certes, mais aussi de 24h par conséquent, donc assez longue ^^) avec le chapitre 7. Ce chapitre amène un nouvel élan dans l'histoire, enfin, normalement ^^

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 7**

L'air était sec. Arthur s'épongea le front et remonta ses lunettes de soleil. Il avait oublié à quel point le climat de Mombasa était chaud. Tirant sa valise, il se dirigea vers l'endroit où les taxis attendaient. Il avait appelé Yusuf la veille pour lui dire qu'il venait à Mombasa et qu'il serait content de venir le saluer. Il avait cependant occulté le fait qu'il espérait bien que ce dernier puisse trouver une solution à son problème de sommeil. S'installant dans un des taxi, Arthur donna l'adresse de la boutique de Yusuf au chauffeur avant de se replonger dans ses pensées. Cela faisait trois jours qu'il était parti de l'appartement de Paris. Trois jours qu'Ariane essayait de le joindre sans succès. Arthur serra les poings. Cela faisait aussi trois jours qu'elle était entrée dans sa tête et qu'elle avait accédé à son subconscient. C'était quelque chose qu'il avait toujours voulu garder pour lui, une sorte de jardin secret. Elle y avait posé un pied et tout avait été chamboulé. Il avait tiré sur Eames. Enfin, sur la projection qu'il avait d'Eames. Il avait fait cela sous le coup de la colère. Mais il n'avait pas pensé aux conséquences que cela pourrait avoir. Arthur poussa un long soupir. Cela faisait trois jours qu'il vivait un cauchemar un peu différent. Désormais, c'était lui qui tuait Eames. Il y avait toujours la poursuite, la colonne, le brouillard. Mais la silhouette lui faisait face et c'était lui qui tirait. Un frisson parcouru sa colonne vertébrale. Le souvenir de l'effroi qu'il ressentait avec la même force toutes les nuits avait fini par se graver dans sa tête, et le simple fait d'imaginer aller dormir suffisait à le terrifier.

Pourtant, il avait besoin de dormir, surtout dans un métier comme le sien. Il comptait donc sur l'aide de Yusuf, même s'il n'avait pas l'intention de lui raconter plus de choses que nécessaires. Après tout, à part Ariane, personne n'était au courant, et comme la jeune femme ignorait où il était parti, il était peu probable qu'elle ait prévenu Yusuf. Arthur bailla. Le voyage avait été éprouvant. Pour s'empêcher de dormir, il avait concentré ses pensées sur sa situation actuelle, tournant le problème dans tous les sens sans voir d'issue possible. Elles avaient ensuite dérivé vers le Forger, comme toujours. Arthur sentit sa poitrine se serrer. Il n'avait eu aucune nouvelles d'Eames, mais à présent, il n'était plus sûr que ce soit une bonne idée de le revoir, du moins pas tant qu'il continuerait à faire ce genre de rêve. Après tout, le subconscient faisait bien parti de soi.

« Monsieur ? Nous sommes arrivés. »

Arthur paya et remercia le chauffeur, récupéra sa valise et sortit du taxi. La boutique de Yusuf était située dans une petite allée remplie d'échoppes commerçantes en tout genre. Il monta une rangée de marches et poussa la première porte. Arthur entra dans la boutique de son ami. Les murs de la pièce étaient tapissés de rangées de flacons contenant divers liquides colorés. Yusuf était assis derrière son bureau, semblant s'intéresser de près au contenu d'une fiole en verre.

« Toujours en plein travail à ce que je vois ! »

Yusuf leva les yeux et son visage se fendit d'un grand sourire.

« Arthur ! Ça me fait plaisir de te voir ! »

Les deux hommes se donnèrent une franche accolade. Ils ne s'étaient pas revus depuis le job sur Fischer et leur inception réussie. Yusuf désigna une chaise devant son bureau avant de se diriger vers le mur où se tenaient côte à côte un petit frigo et un buffet.

« Je te sers quelque chose ? »

Arthur pensa brièvement que la dernière fois qu'il avait bu quelque chose, la suite de la soirée n'avait pas été des plus agréables.

« Quelque chose de frais, sans alcool, si tu as. »

Yusuf rapporta un plateau avec deux grands verres remplis de glace et une bouteille de limonade.

« Alors, comment se porte ton commerce Yusuf ? demanda Arthur avant de boire une grande gorgée de limonade fraiche.

\- Eh bien notre petit coup d'éclat m'a apporté... une certaine renommée dans le milieu. Les affaires marchent très bien je dois dire. J'ai même embauché un apprenti-assistant, répondit Yusuf en désignant le jeune homme qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce et qui commença à nettoyer les fioles des étagères.

\- Il faut bien que les jobs réussis servent aussi à ceux qui les pratiquent. »

Yusuf acquiesça en silence et s'installa sur la chaise à côté du Point-man.

« Et toi Arthur ? Comment vas-tu ? J'ai entendu dire que tu t'étais plus ou moins retiré du circuit après le départ de Cobb. Eames est passé me voir le mois dernier mais il n'avait de nouvelles à me donner.

\- Oui, j'ai fait une petite pause, j'avais besoin de digérer ce qu'on avait vécu, dit Arthur qui avait froncé légèrement les sourcils à l'évocation du Forger. Mais je commence à reprendre du service, j'ai fait un job à Paris la semaine dernière.

\- À Paris ? Tu as dû voir Ariane ! Comment va-t-elle ? »

Arthur songea amèrement qu'apparemment, ils étaient tous plus ou moins restés en contact et qu'ils savaient où opéraient les autres.

« Elle va bien, je crois qu'elle s'est trouvé un bon extracteur, répondit Arthur avec un regard appuyé.

\- Ah, il était temps, rit Yusuf avec un clin d'œil entendu. Mais toi, quel bon vent t'amène à Mombasa ?

\- J'avais quelques affaires à régler dans le coin, alors je me suis dis que j'allais passer te dire bonjour, dit Arthur évasivement. Et puis, j'ai un petit service à te demander.

\- Dis-moi tout mon ami, fit Yusuf en se laissant aller contre le dossier de son fauteuil.

\- Est-ce que tu pratiques toujours tes... activités souterraines ?

\- Cobb t'en avait parlé ? lui demanda Yusuf un air soucieux sur le visage.

\- Oui, et puis c'est mon travail de Point-man d'en savoir le plus possible sur mes coéquipiers pour une meilleure gestion du temps et de l'équipe. Détends-toi Yusuf, je ne suis pas de la police, ajouta Arthur devant l'air gêné de son compagnon.

\- Le partage du rêve est bien quelque chose que je propose encore dans mon établissement », répondit Yusuf en lui souriant.

Le chimiste se leva et alla chercher une carafe de whisky dans le petit buffet. Il en proposa à Arthur d'un geste de la main mais celui-ci secoua la tête.

« Pourquoi tu voulais savoir ça, serais-tu intéressé cher Arthur ? plaisanta Yusuf en se servant un verre.

\- En fait... Oui. »

Yusuf se figea, les yeux grands ouverts, son verre à la main, et détailla le visage du Point-man. Arthur n'avait pas l'air de plaisanter, Yusuf ne l'avait même jamais vu aussi sérieux.

« Je ne viendrais pas te voir si j'avais une autre solution, lui dit Arthur, gêné. Mais mon sommeil est très... perturbé en ce moment, et j'ai vraiment besoin de dormir, de pouvoir rêver comme je le souhaite, et d'une personne pour me réveiller.

\- Je ne peux pas faire ça Arthur, te faire tomber dans cet engrenage. Tu ne sais pas à quoi tu t'exposes. Si tu commences à rêver de cette façon, tu ne seras plus capable de le faire en vrai.

\- Je ne rêve déjà plus Yusuf. Je fais des cauchemars, toutes les nuits.

\- Mais les cauchemars sont encore des rêves spontanés ! Il suffit de trouver ce qui les cause, et de régler le problème.

\- J'en ai assez Yusuf, je ne veux plus me battre contre des chimères ni contre des explications qui ne viendront jamais. Ce que je veux, c'est pouvoir rêver, en paix. Sans coups de feu ou morts qui tombent devant mes yeux, répondit Arthur d'un ton las.

\- Les gens qui viennent partager le rêve ne sont que des coquilles vides, des hommes dont l'âme a été emporté il y a longtemps par le rêve et qui ne prennent plus la peine de vivre dans la vraie vie. Ils me payent pour rêver mais aussi pour vivre. J'en vois tous les jours des dizaines. Et je peux te dire que tu n'es pas l'un d'entre eux. Le simple fait que tu sois en train de t'interroger sur la nécessité de le faire le prouve.

\- Je peux te payer si ça peut te faire changer d'avis.

\- Arthur, il n'est pas question d'argent ici. Tu es mon ami, et je refuse de prendre cette responsabilité. Je ne te ferai pas tomber dans cette spirale.

\- Yusuf, j'en ai besoin...

\- La réponse est non Arthur ! Enfin merde, mais qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? Pourquoi tiens-tu absolument à détruire ta vie ou du moins à passer à côté ? Tu as pourtant vu ce que ça a fait à Cobb !

\- Je ne suis pas comme Cobb ! cria Arthur, sentant sa conversation avec Ariane revenir au galop. Pourquoi tout le monde croit que je vais absolument me mettre à rêver de gens qui sont morts et qui reviennent pour me hanter ? C'est assez pénible comme ça de les voir mourir devant ses yeux ! »

Yusuf s'était figé, les yeux pleins d'incompréhension. Arthur n'était pas le genre de personne à perdre son calme, c'était même la première fois que ça arrivait à la connaissance, il est vrai limitée, de Yusuf. Sentant qu'il en avait trop dit, et ne voulant pas avoir à lui raconter ses cauchemars, Arthur se leva et ramassa sa valise.

« Excuse-moi de t'avoir dérangé, apparemment je me suis trompé, je ne vais pas t'embêter davantage... dit Arthur d'une voix fatiguée. Est-ce que tu pourrais me donner l'adresse d'un hôtel ? Je n'ai pas pris le temps d'en réserver un en venant.

\- Tu peux rester dormir ici si tu veux, fit Yusuf d'une voix qu'il voulût apaisante, il y a des chambres à louer au dessus. C'est... le moins que je puisse faire.

\- Merci. »

Yusuf fit venir son jeune assistant, et le présenta à Arthur.

« Voici Awi Djamo. Awi, je te présente mon ami Arthur. Tu vas lui trouver une chambre libre et tu lui apporteras du linge propre.

\- Bien Monsieur Yusuf. »

Arthur prit sa valise et s'apprêtait à suivre Awi quand la voix de Yusuf l'arrêta.

« Arthur ?

\- Oui ? fit-il en se retournant vers le Chimiste.

\- ... Non, rien. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, demande à Awi. »

Arthur remercia Yusuf d'un signe de tête et il monta les escaliers à la suite du jeune homme. Il entendit nettement Yusuf s'affaler dans son fauteuil et se resservir un verre avant d'arriver en haut des marches.

* * *

Oui, je sais, le chapitre est un peu plus court que les précédents, et je l'ai posté en retard, mais du coup, vous aurez le numéro 8 ce soir aussi ^^

n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot pour me dire ce que vous en pensez :)


	8. Chapitre 8

Comme promis, voici le chapitre 8, suite directe du chapitre précédent.

Je vous retrouve tout à l'heure !

* * *

 **Chapitre 8**

Awi se dirigea vers la porte du fond du couloir. Arthur le suivit, se sentant fatigué de toutes les émotions de ces derniers jours. Mais l'idée de se laisser aller dans les bras de Morphée n'était pas très attirante. Awi saisit une pile de draps dans un panier et pénétra dans la dernière chambre du couloir. Arthur entra à sa suite, parcourant du regard la petite pièce. Les meubles étaient simples, des rideaux blancs pendaient aux fenêtres et un store vénitien masquait pour le moment la plupart des rayons du lourd soleil d'après-midi.

Awi s'affairait autour du lit, puis se dirigea vers la porte qui menait à ce qu'Arthur imaginait être la salle de bain. Arthur déposa sa valise au pied de l'armoire et se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil qui était à côté.

« Vos serviettes sont prêtes Monsieur.

\- Merci Awi, répondit Arthur d'une voix absente.

\- Est-ce qu'il vous faut autre chose ?

\- Non, je ne crois pas. »

Arthur laissa sa tête tomber en arrière et poussa un long soupir. Il rouvrit les yeux et se rendit compte que le jeune assistant était toujours dans la pièce, se balançant d'un pied à l'autre l'air gêné.

« Est-ce que tu veux quelque chose Awi ?

\- Eh bien... vous allez me trouvez particulièrement indiscret, mais... j'ai entendu ce que vous avez dit avec Monsieur Yusuf et... », commença-t-il d'un ton hésitant.

Arthur soupira à nouveau. Ces derniers jours, il avait la nette impression que le nombre de personne qui découvraient les raisons de son incompétence se multipliaient dangereusement. D'un autre côté, il ne pouvait pas en vouloir au jeune homme. Il avait parlé avec Yusuf en sachant pertinemment qu'il était dans la pièce.

« ...et je peux peut-être vous aider, enfin si vous le souhaitez toujours...

\- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

\- ... Monsieur Yusuf me forme à l'aider pour les jobs. Et c'est moi qui suis chargé des personnes venant partager le rêve. Je... J'ai l'a clé de la salle, et un accès illimité aux machines ainsi qu'aux produits dont se sert Monsieur Yusuf.

\- Tu serais prêt à courir ce risque ? demanda Arthur d'un ton suspicieux.

\- Si je peux vous aider... » fit Awi en haussant les épaules.

Arthur détailla le jeune des pieds à la tête d'un œil inquisiteur, cherchant s'il y avait une embrouille sous cette apparente bonté d'âme. Il devait être un peu plus jeune qu'Ariane. Mais ses yeux brillaient de la même lueur d'excitation quand on venait à évoquer les mots « rêves partagés ». Après tout, si Yusuf le formait à devenir chimiste, ce gamin avait peut-être envie de montrer ce qu'il était capable de faire par lui-même.

« Vous pouvez me retrouver ce soir, reprit Awi d'un air plus assuré voyant qu'Arthur était intéressé par sa proposition. Monsieur Yusuf ne dors pas ici, et il me laisse souvent fermer sa boutique.

\- Si Yusuf apprend que tu lui as désobéi, tu risques de te faire renvoyer, l'avertit Arthur.

\- Il ne le saura jamais. Et puis, il m'a beaucoup parlé de vous et de vos exploits avec Monsieur Cobb. Ce serait un honneur de vous aider Monsieur Arthur. »

Arthur jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Awi. S'il avait été fidèle au Point-man qu'il était, sa morale et son bon sens lui auraient hurlé de ne pas faire ça, de ne pas corrompre ce jeune homme simplement pour sa propre petite personne. Seulement voilà, s'il s'était senti le Point-man qu'il avait été, il n'aurait pas eu besoin de faire ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

Arthur regarda Awi qui attendait patiemment sa réponse. Il savait que si Yusuf l'apprenait, il serait furieux. Mais il avait besoin de ce moment de répit. Il hocha la tête.

« Très bien Awi, je t'attends ce soir. Mais pas un mot à Yusuf, c'est bien compris ?

\- Oui Monsieur Arthur ! Merci Monsieur Arthur ! À ce soir ! »

Awi repartit dans le couloir d'un pas fier et assuré. Arthur ne put empêcher la petite voix dans sa tête de lui dire qu'il avait sûrement fait une bêtise.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Arthur avait dîné en compagnie de Yusuf qui avait fait tout son possible pour faire comme si la conversation qu'ils avaient eu peu avant n'avait jamais eu lieu, mais il avait bien senti qu'Arthur n'était pas dans son état normal malgré tout. Mettant ça sur le compte de la fatigue, Yusuf lui avait conseillé de se coucher tôt et de ne penser à rien avant de s'endormir, ou alors à quelque chose d'agréable. Ils avaient peu parlé, Arthur ne souhaitant pas entendre les noms d'Ariane ou d'Eames, et Yusuf ne voulant pas contraindre son ami à ressasser les souvenirs difficiles de ce qu'il avait vécu ces derniers temps. Yusuf l'avait ensuite raccompagné à sa chambre en lui disant que la nuit portait conseil et que demain, les choses lui paraitraient sûrement plus claires. Arthur l'avait remercié d'un air absent, faisant s'accroître un peu plus le pli soucieux des sourcils de Yusuf.

Il était vingt-trois heures passées quand Awi frappa à la porte de la petite chambre. Arthur l'attendait dans un de ses éternels costumes noirs bien mis. Il se sentait mieux à présent que la chaleur de la journée avait laissé place à la nuit, calme, douce et fraîche. Néanmoins, quand ils descendirent les escaliers, Arthur constata qu'une boule de culpabilité avait de nouveau élu domicile dans sa poitrine. Il faisait sombre. Awi avait refusé d'allumer la lumière pour éviter qu'on ne repère des mouvements suspects dans la maison à une heure aussi avancée de la nuit. Le plancher grinçait sous leurs pas. Retenant un soupir, Arthur suivit le jeune homme jusqu'à une porte fermée à clé. Awi la déverrouilla. S'emparant d'une lampe torche posée sur une des corniches du mur, il invita Arthur à le suivre dans l'escalier qui s'enfonçait sous terre. Il n'y avait pas de fenêtres, et l'air devenait plus humide à mesure qu'ils descendaient. Ils arrivèrent devant une lourde porte en bois. Awi sortit une grosse clé en fer forgé et ouvrit la porte qui donnait sur une cave. Une immense cave. Avec des piliers. Arthur fit quelques pas dans la pièce sombre, tentant de s'habituer à la pénombre. Des lits étaient disposés dans la cave. Il cligna des yeux. De nombreux lits.

Arthur avait beau avoir eu le récit d'Eames sur la question, il avait toujours pensé que le Forger avait, à son habitude, exagéré les choses pour rendre ses aventures plus intéressantes. Mais il y avait bien une quinzaine de lits dans cette pièce. Arthur jeta un coup d'œil vers Awi qui s'affairait auprès d'un lit, disposant quelques flacons près de la perfusion.

« Monsieur Yusuf a développé un nouveau composé spécialement pour les rêveurs seuls. C'est l'occasion où jamais de le tester, il est rare que nous ayons un seul client à la fois. »

Arthur n'était pas enchanté par l'idée de servir de cobaye, mais Awi prenait déjà de gros risques pour lui, et ce n'était pas lui le chimiste. Lui n'était que le Point-man sans imagination qui n'arrivait plus à faire son travail correctement sans faire entrer des projections dans ses jobs. Soupirant, Arthur s'installa sur le lit et laissa Awi le préparer.

« Combien de temps souhaitez-vous que je vous laisse rêver Monsieur Arthur ?

\- Et si tu laissais tomber le "Monsieur" Awi ? répondit Arthur en lui souriant gentiment.

\- Euh... si vous voulez Arthur..., balbutia Awi, rougissant sous la reconnaissance d'une certaine égalité entre eux.

\- Il est vingt-trois heures trente, tu n'as qu'à me programmer quatre heures de rêve.

\- Entendu.

\- Combien de temps cela fera-t-il en temps rêvé avec ce composant ?

\- Environ trente-six heures. »

Trente-six heures de tranquillité, à ne pas subir les assauts de son subconscient dans ses propres rêves et ceux du monde extérieur dans la vraie vie. Arthur décida que ça valait le coup. Il voulait voir un endroit calme, paisible, sans Eames, ni Ariane, ni Yusuf, ni personne.

« Vous êtes prêt ?

\- C'est parti. »

Awi pressa le bouton et Arthur ferma les yeux.

* * *

Et oui, Arthur commence à faire des bêtises... Bon, le reve ne vous sera pas donné cette fois ci, mais le prochain chapitre sera dans un style assez différent du reste.

Si vous avez des remarques à faire, ou même juste me dire que vous lisez, n'hésitez pas ! Je réponds aux reviews, même anonymes (post en début de chapitre) et c'est toujours plaisant pour un auteur de voir que son travail est lu :)


	9. Chapitre 9

Coucou tout le monde ! Me revoici avec un chapitre un peu particulier, vous le verrez vous même, qui marque plus ou moins le milieu de l'histoire. J'espère que ça vous plaira ! Peaseblossom peut témoigner, j'ai écrit presque l'intégralité de ce chapitre dans le train en revenant dans mes pénates provinciales, à une vitesse dont je ne me serais jamais cru capable.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 9**

\- Allo ?

\- Ariane ? C'est Yusuf à l'appareil, je...

\- Yusuf ! Comment vas-tu ?

\- Plutôt bien, mais ce n'est pas la question. Je t'appelle à propos d'Arthur et...

\- Arthur ? Tu sais où il est ?

\- Oui, il est ici, à Mombasa et...

\- Mombasa ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il est venu faire là-bas ?

\- Ariane, s'il te plait, cesse de me couper pour répéter ce que je viens de dire et écoute-moi !

\- Pardon...

\- Arthur a débarqué ici hier après-midi. Il m'avait téléphoné pour me dire qu'il avait des affaires à régler dans le coin, mais je crois qu'il venait pour me voir moi. Il m'a demandé de lui faire partager le rêve. Il m'a dit qu'il ne voulait ou ne pouvait plus dormir normalement à cause de cauchemars. Ça ne ressemble pas à Arthur et son comportement m'inquiète, est-ce que tu sais ce qui se passe ?

\- Oh mon dieu, non, ce n'est pas vrai...

\- Ariane, réponds-moi s'il te plait !

\- Est-ce qu'il t'a parlé de ce qui s'était passé à Paris ?

\- Non, il n'a pas voulu le mentionner, mais apparemment, il traine pas mal de mauvais souvenirs en ce moment.

\- Où est-ce qu'il est là ? Est-ce que tu l'as branché ?

\- Pour qui me prends-tu enfin Ariane ? Je sais bien que je n'ai pas toujours fait preuve de tact, mais je ne suis pas du genre à faire ça à un ami ! Pas quand il y a d'autres solutions ! Il dort dans une des chambres que je loue au dessus de ma boutique.

\- Parfait. Bon, écoute-moi, il est impératif qu'Arthur reste à Mombasa ! Je dois contacter quelqu'un d'abord, et après, je vous rejoins immédiatement.

\- Mais enfin Ariane, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Arthur ne vas pas très bien depuis deux mois, depuis le fameux soir du bar. Et il n'y qu'une personne qui puisse nous rendre notre Point-man, même si ça ne va pas être une mince affaire.

\- Bon, je te fais confiance, tu le connais mieux que moi après tout.

\- Par hasard, il n'y aurait pas un job à faire à Mombasa ? Ça serait encore l'excuse la plus crédible qu'on puisse fournir à Arthur pour tous débarquer.

\- On peut dire que tu as de la chance ! Une femme est passée me voir il y a trois jours, elle avait entendu parler de mon... art et elle voulait savoir si je pouvais monter une équipe pour réaliser un job pour sa boite. Je lui ai répondu que ce n'était pas mon boulot d'ordinaire de monter une équipe, mais que je verrai si je parvenais à trouver quelqu'un. Arthur m'a dit que tu t'étais trouvé un extracteur ?

\- Euh... oui, c'est ça... Dans ce cas, dis lui qu'elle m'envoie les dossiers et qu'on va voir si on peut s'occuper de son affaire.

\- Très bien, préviens-moi quand vous arriverez, j'enverrai quelqu'un vous chercher !

\- À bientôt Yusuf, et surtout, essaye de garder un œil sur Arthur ! Invente une excuse, quelque chose, fais-lui tester des produits, n'importe quoi, mais garde le à portée de vue.

\- Bien Mademoiselle !

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

\- Eames à l'appareil.

\- Eh bien c'est pas trop tôt !

\- Ariane ?

\- Ça fait une heure que j'essaye de te joindre ! Comment fais-tu en cas d'urgence ?

\- Moi aussi je suis ravi d'avoir de tes nouvelles ma belle.

\- Et bien moi j'aurais préféré en avoir dans d'autres circonstances !

\- Allons, du calme, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Quand est-ce que tu as parlé à Arthur pour la dernière fois ?

\- hmm... je crois l'avoir eu au téléphone dans la nuit après la soirée au bar suite à l'inception.

\- Et depuis rien ? Est-ce que tu sais seulement où il est ?

\- Je dois admettre que je n'en ai aucune idée, d'habitude on se donne des nouvelles réciproquement à travers le boulot ou les gens avec qui on travaille, mais depuis que Cobb est à la retraite, je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles d'Arthur.

\- Espèce d'abruti, tu n'es vraiment bon à rien. Tu aurais pu faire un effort pour une fois. Tout ça est de ta faute je te signale !

\- Ariane, que se passe-t-il ? Tu commences à m'inquiéter.

\- Il se passe qu'un imbécile a un peu trop bu après une mission réussie, et qu'il a dit à l'un de ses amis, si ce n'est son meilleur ami des choses blessantes, que cet ami les a prises très personnellement parce qu'il a confiance en la personne qui les lui a dites, que cette dite personne n'a même pas pris la peine de s'excuser ou de savoir si son soit-disant meilleur ami allait bien, et que maintenant, cet ami qui est aussi MON ami, a de gros problèmes pour dormir, que ça a commencé à affecter sa capacité à travailler et qu'il est en ce moment à la recherche de quelqu'un qui puisse lui faire partager le rêve pour qu'il puisse enfin oublier tout ça !

\- ...

\- ...

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'Arthur ne m'a pas appelé ?

\- Il a essayé, mais tu lui as apparemment plus ou moins raccroché au nez la première fois ! Et depuis il se morfond chez lui en rêvant toute les nuits que tu te fais tuer devant lui ! Et ça sans pouvoir véritablement confirmer le contraire après puisque tu lui avais expressément demandé de ne pas le rappeler !

\- Il faut absolument que je lui parle, où est-ce qu'il est ?

\- Il est allé voir Yusuf à Mombasa pour lui demander de lui faire partager le rêve.

\- Quoi ?

\- Yusuf a refusé, bien sûr, mais il a peur, et moi aussi, qu'Arthur ne finisse par faire une bêtise, ou par trouver quelqu'un qui acceptera de le brancher à ces foutues machines simplement pour rêver.

\- Il faut le sortir de là et vite !

\- Je trouve que tu te réveilles bien tard.

\- Ariane, s'il te plait... Je te laisserai me passer un savon en règle, mais après, quand on aura réussi à ramener Arthur à la raison.

\- ... D'accord. Mais ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois des explications, c'est à Arthur. C'est lui qui souffre toutes les nuits depuis deux mois. Crois-moi, je l'ai vu, il était terrifié ! Et puis il a été confronté à un de tes anciens élèves... Frank Douglas...

\- Pardon ? Tu peux répéter ?

\- Frank Douglas. Il a utilisé une copie de la femme blonde que tu nous as montrée comme diversion dans l'inception. Du coup, Arthur a paniqué et il a fait entrer les projections de ses propres rêves dans l'espace onirique.

\- C'est pas vrai...

\- Apparemment, vous l'aviez élaborée ensemble il y a quelques années cette diversion.

\- Oui.

\- Il a compris que tu avais désavoué Frank à cause de son penchant de copieur mais que tu avais préféré garder le silence pour lui laisser une chance de se refaire. Je peux te garantir qu'il n'est pas prêt de retrouver du travail dans la profession. Vous n'avez aucune chance quand la colère du Point-man Arthur s'abat sur vous.

\- Ça, je confirme.

\- Mais après, il a commencé à vouloir oublier qu'il continuait de te voir mort toutes les nuits, et il s'est branché. Je l'ai découvert, j'ai voulu l'arrêter, mais il s'est enfui.

\- Pour aller voir Yusuf...

\- Eames, il faut qu'on trouve une solution. Yusuf a un job pour nous à Mombasa, j'y serai dans deux jours je pense. Je m'occupe de trouver un extracteur. Rejoins-nous dès que tu peux.

\- Dès que j'ai fini mon job, je saute dans le premier avion.

\- Arthur a vraiment besoin de nous sur ce coup là, même s'il refuse de l'admettre.

\- C'est lui tout craché ça. Mais je sais qu'il est capable d'accepter notre aide si on parvient à lui faire voir la réalité de la situation. Son esprit pragmatique et rationnel ne peut pas s'être envolé comme ça.

\- Je te tiens au courant dès que j'arrive sur place.

\- Merci de m'avoir prévenu Ariane. Il ne l'aurait probablement jamais fait...

\- Et tu sais que toi non plus dans la même situation ! Vous êtes deux idiots trop fiers, incapables de laisser l'autre l'aider.

\- Heureusement que tu es là alors, ma belle !

\- Ça, je ne te le fais pas dire ! Vous avez intérêt à trouver un moyen de vous réconcilier, parce que sinon, je me verrai dans l'obligation de vous enfermer à double tour dans une salle ou même dans un rêve et que ni l'un ni l'autre ne sera autorisé à en sortir avant que ce qui doit être dit l'ait été ! Est-ce que c'est clair ?

\- Madame, très clair Madame !

\- Je ne plaisante pas Eames, je suis vraiment inquiète pour lui.

\- Excuse-moi, j'ai juste du mal à imaginer Arthur ayant ce genre de problèmes. Il affiche un air si sûr de lui que j'oublie parfois qu'il cache beaucoup de choses derrière son apparence tirée à quatre épingles.

\- Tu es censé le connaitre Eames, tu aurais dû te douter que quelque chose clochait.

\- Merci de me rappeler que je suis un désastre en relations humaines Ariane.

\- C'est toi le gars observateur qui singe les gens.

\- ... Je vais l'appeler et lui demander ce qui se passe. On aura peut-être un début de réponse.

\- Même si ça m'étonnerait vu la façon dont il est...parti, je l'espère !

\- Prend soin de toi Ariane, tu as l'air fatiguée.

\- C'est parce que je dois régler les problèmes des idiots qui ne savent pas s'exprimer. Fais attention à toi pendant ton job.

\- Promis. Je te tiens au courant.

\- À bientôt Eames.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 _\- Bonjour, vous êtes bien sur le répondeur d'Arthur. Je ne suis pas disponible pour le moment. Laissez-moi un message après le bip_.

Biiiiiip

\- Arthur, c'est Eames. Écoute, il faut qu'on parle. Ariane m'a téléphoné. S'il te plait, rappelle-moi dès que tu auras ce message... et ne fais pas pas bêtises s'il te plait chéri.

* * *

Booon, maintenant que tout le monde est au courant des problèmes, on va voir si on peut trouver des solutions ^^ N'oubliez pas la petite review :) à bientôt !


	10. Chapitre 10

C'est encore moi ! Voilà le chapitre 10, on n'a jamais été aussi proche de la fin (mais on le sera encore plus au prochain chapitre, oui, je sais ^^). J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire ce chapitre, car j'ai pu à nouveau me plonger dans la psychologie de mes personnages, chose que j'adore faire, comme vous le diront Peaseblossom et Zephineange. Alors j'espère que vous prendrez plaisir à lire ce chapitre :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 10**

Arthur entendit son téléphone sonner pour la cinquième fois en une heure depuis qu'il s'était levé, après sa nuit dans l'espace onirique. Il regarda l'écran pour constater que c'était toujours Eames qui cherchait à le joindre. Le Forger lui avait déjà laissé trois messages le suppliant presque de l'appeler. Mais Arthur ne voyait pas pourquoi il le rappellerait. Si Ariane lui avait tout expliqué, il n'y avait rien à ajouter. Il avait volontairement tiré sur la projection d'Eames en rêve, et depuis il se voyait le tuer toutes les nuits. Eames ne devait pas vraiment vouloir lui parler de choses positives, mais plutôt des menaces de mort qu'il allait faire peser sur lui. Et surtout, Arthur ne tenait pas à se remémorer encore une fois ces épisodes pénibles.

Il passa son téléphone en mode silencieux et décida de descendre voir si Yusuf était arrivé. Il devait s'excuser de son comportement de la veille. Au final, il avait eu raison, la nuit portait conseil. Sauf qu'il n'avait pas exactement passé la nuit de la manière dont Yusuf le soupçonnait.

Arrivé au bas des marches, Arthur trouva Yusuf au téléphone. Apparemment, un coup de fil professionnel. Il le salua d'un signe de la main. Yusuf lui rendit son salut et lui désigna d'un geste le plateau en métal sur lequel étaient posés des croissants, des pains au chocolat, une cafetière et des verres. Apparemment, Yusuf avait plus qu'apprécié son séjour à Paris. Arthur saisit un pain au chocolat et se servit un grand verre de café. Il alla s'appuyer contre le montant de la porte d'entrée, regardant au-delà des marches l'agitation matinale qui courait dans les rues de Mombasa. Les gens s'interpellaient joyeusement, les marchands sortaient leurs articles sur le devant de leur boutique et des enfants passaient devant lui en courant les uns après les autres. Le soleil dardait déjà ses rayons sur le sol, annonçant une nouvelle journée chaude.

Arthur sentit une main sur son épaule et se retourna. Yusuf avait fini de téléphoner et venait le chercher pour qu'ils prennent le petit-déjeuner ensemble. Ils s'assirent autour du plateau et parlèrent d'un ton paisible et enjoué de leurs expériences respectives dans la profession. Arthur lui raconta ses aventures passées avec Tatie, notamment en Russie. Yusuf lui raconta comment il était devenu chimiste et ses premières expériences du rêve partagé. Arthur rit de bon cœur en apprenant les raisons de la réticence de son ami à plonger avec les extracteurs, il n'avait jamais considéré qu'un petit caniche puisse être à ce point traumatisant.

Puis, Yusuf se leva, saisit un dossier sur son bureau et le tendit à Arthur. Celui-ci le feuilleta rapidement.

« Une femme est passée me voir il y a quelques jours, elle voulait savoir si je pouvais l'aider. Sur le plan mental m'a-t-elle précisé. Je lui ai demandé de quoi il s'agissait, et elle m'a donné sa carte, et une lettre de son patron, ou du patron de son patron, je ne sais plus. Enfin, toujours est-il qu'elle était envoyé par le groupe Intracorp.

\- La société pharmaceutique ?

\- Oui, exactement. Apparemment, il y a quelques années, une scientifique est passée par leurs labos. Elle ne travaillait pas officiellement pour eux, mais dans un intérêt commun, ils avaient mis leur matériel à sa disposition. Et il semblerait qu'il y a un mois, elle ait mis fin au contrat qui la liait avec eux. Ils ont donc fait des recherches et ils ont découverts qu'elle avait mis au point une formule qui pourrait donner un médicament révolutionnaire.

\- Que vient-on faire là-dedans ?

\- J'y arrive. Ils n'ont aucune idée de ses intentions. Va-t-elle la vendre ? L'utiliser à des fins expérimentales ? Est-elle disposée à faire part de sa formule à une entreprise ou à un institut médical ?

\- Et donc, est-ce qu'il y aurait pour eux une possibilité de mettre la main sur la formule.

\- En fait, d'après ce que cette femme m'a dit, Intracorp est tout à fait prêt à l'acheter, ou à lui permettre de continuer ses expériences. Mais elle refuse de leur répondre, ils veulent donc simplement savoir quelles sont ses intentions.

\- Le mot « simplement » devrait être banni des conversations concernant notre profession, rit Arthur.

\- Effectivement, rien n'est jamais simple dans ce métier, même si certains jobs sont plus faciles à effectuer que d'autres.

\- Crois-moi, même les jobs faciles peuvent s'avérer dangereux. Alors, quel est le plan ? As-tu monté une équipe ?

\- Eh bien… euh… oui, j'ai monté une équipe, les membres devraient arriver d'ici un à deux jours. Mais il faut surtout qu'on commence à réfléchir à ce qu'on va avoir besoin de faire pour le job, et j'avais pensé… enfin, si tu veux bien être notre Point-man…

\- Ça sera avec plaisir Yusuf. Je te dois bien ça, vu mon comportement d'hier. Donne moi une copie de son dossier, et je vais voir ce que je peux trouver sur elle qui pourrait nous servir. »

Yusuf attrapa un deuxième dossier sur son bureau et le tendit à Arthur.

« Elle s'appelle Samantha Harrison. Elle est d'origine américaine si mes souvenirs sont bons, mais en ce moment, elle traîne à Mombasa. La femme d'Intracorp était venu me voir à cause de cela. Si tu as besoin de les contacter, je t'ai mis le numéro que cette femme m'a donné dans le dossier.

\- Je vais travailler dessus alors.

\- Je voudrais aussi te demander un service.

\- Bien sûr, si c'est dans mes cordes. »

Yusuf appela Awi qui apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte qui descendait à la cave.

« Je voudrais que tu aides Awi en bas, à la cave. Il y a des clients qui sont arrivés, et j'aimerais que tu plonges avec eux pour me dire s'ils sont toujours aptes à penser par eux-mêmes et donc à faire ce choix du rêve partagé.

\- Tu veux… que je plonge dans leurs rêves… pour les surveiller ?

\- Je suis obligé de le faire de manière régulière. Mon activité n'est pas à cent pour cent légale, comme tout ce qui touche à ce métier, et le partage de rêve à grande échelle l'est encore moins. D'habitude, c'est Awi qui plonge, ou Eames du temps où il était à Mombasa. Il disait que ça lui permettait de s'entraîner. C'est le seul moyen que j'ai de me protéger contre les gens qui ne sont plus mentalement assez solide pour cette activité dans une durée prolongée.

\- Tu n'essayes pas de me convaincre de renoncer à me brancher ?

\- Non, bien sûr que non ! Enfin, je ne dis pas que je suis ravi que tu te sentes obligé d'en arriver à de telles extrémités. Mais là, c'est tout à fait différent. Le partage du rêve à grande échelle, chaque jour, sur un laps de temps régulier et prolongé n'est pas recommandé dans le cas où tu ne pratiques pas la profession. Il suffit de regarder Saïto, il était au bord de la folie quand Cobb l'a ramené. Son esprit s'était accoutumé au rêve puisqu'il n'avait pas de totem, et donc de moyen de se rappeler la réalité. Je pensais que… que tu pourrais y voir un moyen de te réconcilier avec l'espace onirique, en entrant dans un endroit où tu ne serais pas soumis à tes propres projections. Mais si tu ne veux pas…

\- Non, pas du tout, merci d'avoir pensé à moi Yusuf. Ça me touche que tu aies réfléchi à mon problème et que tu aies pensé à une solution qui me conviendrait davantage. Je vais aider Awi, ne t'inquiète pas. Si c'est pour le respect des "règles", tu peux compter sur moi ! » dit Arthur avec un petit rire, vite rejoint par son ami.

Les deux amis finirent leur petit-déjeuner dans la bonne humeur. Arthur descendit ensuite avec Awi jusqu'à la cave. En poussant la lourde porte en bois, il constata que la salle qu'il avait occupée hier était restée inchangée, si ce n'est que huit personnes occupaient désormais les lits auparavant vides. Un vieil homme était là, veillant sur le sommeil des clients. Il dévisagea Arthur sans rien dire, ses yeux semblant scruter le fond de son âme pour dévoiler ses secrets les plus intimes. Mal à l'aise, Arthur se tourna vers Awi qui lui préparait un lit.

« Vous allez pouvoir y retourner en fin de compte. » murmura le jeune à son oreille en lui tendant son câble.

Arthur fronça les sourcils, jetant un regard inquiet vers le veilleur qui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux. Awi haussa les épaules, affichant un air indifférent et reporta son attention sur la machine. Arthur soupira et tenta de se positionner au mieux sur le lit. Une main sèche et noueuse sur son épaule le fit sursauter. Il tourna vivement la tête et se trouva nez-à-nez avec les yeux inquisiteurs du veilleur.

« Tu devrais admettre ce qui veille au fond de tes rêves mon ami. Tu ne trouveras pas la paix si tu ne le lui dis pas. »

Avant qu'Arthur ait pu lui répondre quoi que ce soit, le vieil homme était déjà reparti au centre de la pièce et Awi pressa le bouton. Arthur sentit ses yeux se fermer immédiatement.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Arthur regarda sa montre tout en remontant les marches. C'était la troisième fois que Yusuf lui faisait surveiller les rêves de ses clients, et il avait quelque peu perdu la notion du temps. Il s'était écoulé pas loin d'une journée et demie depuis que Yusuf lui avait parlé de leur nouveau job. Les autres membres de l'équipe allaient commencer à arriver. Ils avaient besoin de discuter de pas mal de points techniques. Arthur avait creusé un peu le passé de Samantha Harrison et il pensait avoir trouvé une piste utilisable, mais il voulait avoir la confirmation des autres. Il étouffa un bâillement, se demandant une fois de plus comment on pouvait être fatigué à ce point en passant autant de temps endormi. Une question de régénération du cerveau, lui avait confié Eames un jour où ils discutaient tranquillement. Quand tu dors et que tu rêves pour de vrai, ton cerveau a une activité libre qui lui permet de se reposer et de régénérer l'ensemble de ton corps. Quand on partage le rêve, on dort, mais on force notre cerveau à avoir l'activité qu'on veut. C'est pour ça qu'il est important de continuer à dormir pour de vrai. Et c'est pour ça que tu as horreur quand quelqu'un te dérange à ce moment-là, avait plaisanté Arthur, les faisant rire tous les deux.

Arthur s'était arrêté dans l'escalier en se remémorant ce souvenir. Un sourire flotta un instant sur ses lèvres. C'était peut-être ça qui lui manquait le plus. La complicité qu'il avait eu avec Eames, et dont faisaient parties à la fois les piques lancées, les conversations édifiantes et la défense du travail de l'autre en toute circonstance. Une vague de mélancolie le submergea, et il songea avec amertume qu'il n'y avait que peu de chances pour que tous ces souvenirs reprennent vie une nouvelle fois. Eames avait cessé de l'appeler, sûrement parce qu'il n'y avait rien à dire. Arthur voyait sa mort en rêve, et à présent qu'il en était l'auteur, il valait mieux qu'il reste éloigné du Forger. Arthur sentit son cœur se serrer. Jamais il n'avait voulu faire du mal au Forger, même en rêve. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il s'emporte à ce point avec Ariane ? Il avait perdu la confiance d'Eames, l'amitié d'Ariane et il avait failli perdre celle de Yusuf. Combien de personnes allait-il encore faire souffrir avec ses problèmes ?

Arthur soupira profondément, une fois de plus. Il ne les comptait plus. Les paroles du veilleur lui revinrent soudainement. Il ne comprenait toujours pas comment le vieil homme avait fait pour l'analyser et le percer à jour simplement en le regardant, mais il avait fini par se convaincre que c'était ce qui faisait le charme des sorciers africains. Mais comme pour les sorciers africains, on ne comprend pas toujours ce qu'ils veulent dire. Arthur secoua la tête. Il avait retourné dans sa tête les paroles encore et encore, mais il ne voyait pas ce qu'il pouvait dire à Eames, surtout maintenant que ce dernier avait parlé avec Ariane. Elle lui avait sûrement tout raconté, alors à quoi bon ? De toute façon, il aurait fallu pour cela que le Forger veuille encore lui adresser la parole et que lui soit capable de le faire.

Prenant une grande inspiration, il reprit sa montée. Arrivé en haut des marches, il s'arrêta. Yusuf discutait avec quelqu'un dont la voix lui était étrangement familière. Une femme. Il poussa vivement la porte et resta figé.

« Ariane ? »

* * *

Et oui, je sais, je recommence avec mon suspens... Désolée, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, c'est plus fort que moi ^^ mais ne vous inquiétez pas, encore une fois, tout est déjà écrit, relu et prêt à être posté, je ne vous laisserai pas tomber (sauf si je me fais écraser par un camion en traversant la route demain, mais même dans ce cas, je suis sûre que Zephineange vous posterait la suite ! ^^). Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé, ce que vous pensez qu'il va se passer après, ce que vous penser faire demain, ce à quoi vous penser là maintenant tout de suite, enfin, ce que vous voulez quoi :)

à bientôt !


	11. Chapitre 11

VOus l'attendiez, vous en rêviez, le voilà ! Le chapitre 11 ! Le chapitre qui va vous prouver que je ne suis pas unqiuement une sadique qui aime torturer ses personnages ! C'est aussi un chapitre que j'ai eu un peu de mal à écrire, ou plutôt, dont j'avais fait une première version dont je n'étais pas satisfaite et que j'ai entièrement réécrit :)

Bonne lecture, profitez bien !

* * *

 **Chapitre 11**

Arthur s'était figé dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il regardait Ariane sans comprendre. Celle-ci le dévisagea des pieds à la tête, semblant à la fois soulagée, contrariée et anxieuse. Yusuf affichait un air gêné, comme s'il était coupable de quelque chose, et tenta d'éclaircir la situation.

« Arthur, euh… Tu sais, pour le job, quand… je t'avais dit que je trouverais une équipe et puis je… Ariane est un excellent architecte et… Elle connaît un extracteur alors je me suis dit... »

Il se tut en voyant qu'Arthur ne l'écoutait absolument pas. Sa mâchoire s'était contractée et ses poings se serrèrent, mais une lueur étrange brillait dans ses yeux, plus proche de l'incertitude que de la rancune.

« Pourquoi es-tu venue? » demanda-t-il plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Les sourcils d'Ariane se plissèrent et elle se mordit la lèvre, mal à l'aise. Aux derniers dires de Yusuf, Arthur allait mieux, mais il n'était peut-être pas prêt à lui pardonner pour autant. Elle fit un signe discret à Yusuf, qui marmonna quelque chose au sujet de chambres à vérifier et d'invités à accueillir et s'éclipsa par l'escalier. Yusuf parti, Ariane vit les épaules d'Arthur se détendre un peu. Il préférait que son ami ne soit pas au courant de tous les détails de leur dispute. Elle fit un mouvement pour s'approcher de lui, mais il recula d'un pas, l'air aux aguets.

« Je… Je ne suis pas là pour te faire la morale Arthur, dit-elle en soupirant. Je n'ai pas à le faire. Je sais que tu es en colère contre moi, tu as de bonnes raisons de l'être. Et je sais que tu ne pardonnes pas facilement. Mais je devais quand même essayer, au risque de te voir fuir à nouveau.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais essayer ? répondit Arthur d'un ton agressif, sur la défensive. De voir si tu pouvais me faire mieux dormir ? Si tu pouvais enlever Eames de ma tête ? Ou si tu pouvais simplement me ramener à Paris comme si rien ne s'était passé ?

\- Non, Arthur. Je suis venue pour m'excuser. »

Une lueur de surprise passa si fugacement dans les yeux d'Arthur qu'Ariane ne savait pas si elle ne l'avait pas imaginée.

« Je n'aurais jamais dû entrer dans ta tête sans ton autorisation. Et je n'aurais jamais dû te pousser à bout de la manière dont je l'ai fait. Je regrette, j'ai trahi ta confiance, et j'ai abîmé notre amitié. Alors quand Yusuf m'a appelé, je me suis dit que...

\- Tu t'es dit qu'Arthur perdait définitivement la tête et qu'il fallait à tout prix l'empêcher de faire des bêtises ? C'est toi qui as dit à Yusuf de ne pas me brancher, c'est ça ? Tu as encore voulu contrôler ce qui se passe dans mon esprit ?

\- Quoi ? Non ! Non, s'écria Ariane en agitant les mains, quand Yusuf m'a appelée, il avait déjà refusé de te… Ce n'est pas de sa faute si je suis ici, Arthur ! Écoute-moi, s'il te plait... »

Le Point-man avança jusqu'à la fenêtre, tournant le dos à Ariane.

« Pourquoi est-ce que je te croirais ?

\- Tu n'as aucune raison de le faire », soupira la jeune femme.

Elle baissa la tête. Elle ne s'était pas imaginé qu'Arthur serait aussi dur avec elle, que sa rancune était aussi profonde. Son cœur se serra. Elle avait donc perdu leur amitié à jamais.

« Tu ne veux pas me voir, je comprends. Je pensais qu'en venant, je pourrais avoir une chance de réparer mes erreurs, mais c'était apparemment une mauvaise idée. Tu as l'air d'aller bien, c'est le principal. Je vais dire à Yusuf de trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour ce job. Je suis vraiment désolée Arthur, pour tout. »

Ramassant son sac, Ariane se dirigea vers la porte, les larmes menaçant de couler.

« Arthur ? »

L'absence de réponse accentua le malaise de la jeune femme. Tout était fini alors, il ne lui parlerait même plus ?

« Prends soin de toi, dit-elle d'un ton résigné.

\- … Ariane ! Attends ! »

La jeune femme sursauta en sentant la main de son ami sur son épaule, et elle se retourna.

« Pourquoi tu as appelé Eames ? Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? lui demanda précipitamment Arthur.

\- Je… je ne lui ai rien dit, répondit Ariane, des sanglots dans la voix. Je lui ai simplement parlé du fait que tu avais du mal à dormir depuis Los Angeles. Je… Jamais je ne lui aurais parlé de ce que tu m'as confié, Arthur, je te le promets ! Il sait que tu as des soucis, mais c'est tout, crois-moi ! Je ne t'aurais jamais fait ça… »

Le visage d'Arthur affichait mille expressions différentes, qui se transformèrent en tendresse quand il vit les larmes discrètes qui roulaient sur les joues d'Ariane. Il passa son pouce sur ses joues pour les effacer. Deux yeux interloqués rencontrèrent les siens. La colère qu'Ariane avait cru lire d'abord chez Arthur était devenue de l'incertitude et de la peur, mêlées d'acceptation.

« Je… j'avais besoin de prendre du recul, tu sais, marmonna-t-il, ses yeux fuyants ceux d'Ariane. Cette histoire m'empoisonne tellement l'esprit, jamais mon travail n'avait été affecté par ma vie privée et je… je sais que tu voulais m'aider mais tu… non, je… j'ai eu des réactions disproportionnées et... »

Ariane se jeta dans ses bras, ne retenant plus ses larmes.

« Arthur, je suis tellement désolée. Ce que j'ai fait est horrible, pardonne-moi.

\- Tu as fait ce que tu pouvais pour m'aider, chuchota Arthur en lui caressant les cheveux. Je n'aurais pas dû autant m'énerver. Tu t'es battue pour notre amitié, et tu es même venue jusque ici pour me parler.

\- Tu… tu ne répondais pas au téléphone et… excuse-moi Arthur, tu as dû aller voir Yusuf pour trouver du soutien, je n'ai pas pu t'aider et...

\- Ce n'est pas à cause de toi que je suis parti Ariane, dit-il calmement. Je suis parti parce qu'il fallait que je change d'air après ce qui s'était passé à Paris. Il me fallait des réponses et je me disais que Yusuf pourrait peut-être m'aider à comprendre ce qui m'arrive ou au moins à me fournir un PASIV pour que je puisse m'aérer l'esprit, ce qui était une idée stupide, je te l'accorde, ajouta-t-il devant le froncement de sourcils de la jeune femme. Et je ne t'en veux pas, tu voulais m'aider. C'était puéril de ma part de me cacher derrière ton intrusion pour éviter mes problèmes. »

Arthur la serra dans ses bras, berçant Ariane jusqu'à ce que sa respiration s'apaise. Elle se recula alors, le prit par la main et l'emmena s'asseoir.

« Est-ce que Yusuf a pu t'aider ?

\- Il ne m'a pas fourni de PASIV, rassure-toi. Il ne voulait pas que je tombe dans la même spirale autodestructrice que Cobb. À croire que tout le monde croit que je vais me mettre à revivre dans mes jobs mes souvenirs.

\- On s'inquiète pour toi Arthur, fit Ariane d'une petite voix. tu n'as pas donné beaucoup de nouvelles depuis le départ de Cobb, et tes amis veulent être sûrs que tout va bien. Tu m'as dis que tu cherchais des réponses, est-ce que tu les as trouvées ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Les cauchemars ont empirés depuis Paris, maintenant… c'est moi qui tue Eames, avoua Arthur en frissonnant. Il m'a laissé un message. Il me disait qu'il t'avait parlé, alors j'ai pensé que tu lui avais tout dit et qu'il appelait pour m'annoncer de ne plus jamais m'approcher de lui ou pour me menacer sur plusieurs générations en direct. Je… J'ai peur Ariane. Peur de lui faire du mal, peur qu'il ne veuille plus jamais me parler en apprenant la vérité.

\- Je te l'ai dit, je ne lui ai pas dit de quoi tu rêvais. Il se fait du souci pour toi.

\- Je ne sais plus quoi penser. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je continue à faire ce cauchemar, dit Arthur en se prenant la tête dans les mains. Je suis fatigué de revivre la mort d'Eames toutes les nuits. C'est effrayant, j'ai peur de me mettre à y croire.

\- Pourquoi tu n'as pas parlé avec lui ? Demanda Ariane d'un ton surpris.

\- Je ne veux pas lui dire que je le tue toutes les nuits parce que je suis incapable de contrôler mon subconscient, et que ça empiète maintenant sur mon travail, répondit Arthur avec amertume. Il y a une sorte de vieil ermite en bas, qui m'a dit quelque chose de curieux. " _Tu devrais admettre ce qui veille au fond de tes rêves, tu ne trouveras pas la paix si tu ne le lui dis pas_ ". Je ne comprends pas.

\- Tu tiens à lui Arthur, dit doucement Ariane en posant sa main sur la sienne. Ce qu'il t'a dit à Los Angeles t'a beaucoup affecté, parce que même si vous passez votre temps à vous taquiner, vous veillez l'un sur l'autre. Vous avez travaillé ensemble sur de nombreux jobs, il y a une grande confiance entre vous dans le travail de l'autre. »

Arthur releva la tête lentement, les yeux dans le vague, comme perdu dans ses souvenirs.

« Le premier soir, j'ai cru qu'il était vraiment mort, je l'ai appelé et… Mais il continuait de mourir tous les soirs, encore et encore. Et j'avais tellement peur que ce soit la vérité… Il ne m'a jamais rappelé, je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles, ça aurait très bien pu être arrivé réellement. Si Eames était vraiment... »

La voix d'Arthur se brisa.

« Il n'est pas mort, Arthur, il va très bien, c'est toujours le même Forger insupportablement crâneur et adorablement incapable d'exprimer ses sentiments, comme toi d'ailleurs, répondit Ariane, faisant apparaître un sourire discret sur les lèvres de son ami. Et tu vas pouvoir lui dire en face que c'est un idiot et qu'il ferait mieux de te présenter des excuses avant que ce soit moi qui vienne lui botter les…

\- Comment ça ?

\- Yusuf ne t'a rien dit ? Il a engagé Eames pour le job avec Intracorp.

\- Eames va venir ici ? À Mombasa ? fit Arthur, affichant un air presque apeuré.

\- Oui, tu vas enfin pouvoir constater de tes propres yeux qu'il va bien. Et tu devrais vraiment lui parler.

\- … Non. »

La réponse était tombée comme un couperet, sa voix presque tranchante.

« Arthur… commença Ariane.

\- Écoute-moi Ariane, je ne veux pas lui parler. Pas alors que je continue à le tuer dans mes rêves. J'ai peur de lui faire mal pour de vrai, dit Arthur, se levant brusquement et commençant à gesticuler. Je pourrais le tuer, que ce soit dans la réalité ou dans le job, ça mettrait toute l'équipe en danger et…

\- Eh, du calme. Tu ne vas pas agresser Eames comme ça en vrai, répondit Ariane, tentant de suivre les mouvements de son ami. Il ne te laisserait sûrement pas faire d'ailleurs. Et pour le job, tu ne seras pas tout seul avec lui.

\- Je ne peux pas lui parler Ariane ! cria-t-il d'un air désespéré. Si on doit faire ce job, j'ai besoin de rester concentré sur ce que j'ai à faire, je ne peux pas me laisser atteindre encore une fois par mes problèmes personnels. Rien ne me dit que parler avec Eames va pouvoir m'aider. Et au moins, je connais la situation actuelle, même si elle ne me plait pas.

\- D'accord Arthur, d'accord. Je parlerai à Eames pour qu'il te laisse tranquille jusqu'à ce que le job soit fini. Mais promets-moi que tu iras lui parler après. Vous en avez besoin et il était inquiet pour toi.

\- Eames, inquiet pour quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même ? ironisa-t-il.

\- Ne sois pas trop dur avec lui Arthur, il a été stupide et il a manqué de tact, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il s'en fiche. Je pense qu'il a simplement continué votre petit jeu de piques sans voir que c'était une situation sérieuse. Tu le connais mieux que moi, tu sais à quel point c'est dur pour lui de montrer ce qu'il y a derrière le masque de bout-en-train.

\- Excuse-moi Ariane, marmonna Arthur, se rasseyant, mais en ce moment, dès qu'il s'agit de lui, c'est un fouillis sans nom dans ma tête. Je n'arrive plus à penser correctement.

\- J'ai vu ça », rit la jeune femme avec légèreté, ramenant un peu de chaleur dans le cœur d'Arthur.

On frappa à la porte qui menait à l'étage. Ariane invita la personne à entrer et Awi entra dans la pièce.

« Excusez-moi Mademoiselle Ariane, Monsieur Philippe a fini de s'installer et voulait savoir si vous aviez prévu quelque chose pour le dîner ou s'il pouvait accepter l'offre de Monsieur Yusuf de manger ensemble.

\- Awi, tu peux m'appeler Ariane. Et tu peux dire à Philippe que nous acceptons avec joie la proposition de Yusuf, ajouta-t-elle après un coup d'œil vers Arthur qui hochait la tête.

\- Philippe est ici lui aussi ? Combien de personne vous comptez encore me cacher ?

\- Euh.. je, euh… », bégaya Ariane devant le regard réprobateur de son ami.

Une étincelle de malice éclaira alors le visage d'Arthur qui se fendit d'un large sourire, heureux d'avoir piégé la jeune femme. Celle-ci poussa un soupir soulagé et lui donna une tape amicale sur le bras, avant de prendre la direction de l'escalier.

* * *

Il est bien celui-là, hein Peaseblossom ? Ça va, je remonte un peu dans ton estime avec ça ? ^^ j'ai réussi à te prouver que je pouvais être gentille avec mes petits personnages ? Bon, j'espère que vous avez bien profité de ce chapitre, parce qu'on va repartir dans les problèmes après ^^ en même temps, que serait une fic sans problèmes ? Laissez un petit mot :) Bises !


	12. Chapitre 12

Coucou ! c'est encore moi :) Cette fois-ci, un petit chapitre pour relancer l'action et avancer un peu dans l'histoire. Il est un peu plus court, mais il est nécessaire pour l'élaboration de la prochaine mission.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 12**

Eames boudait. Arthur pouvait clairement le voir de l'autre bout de la pièce. Le Forger avait les bras croisés et les sourcils froncés en signe de profond agacement. Yusuf avait tenté de lui demander un coup de main avant de renoncer devant l'absence de réaction de l'autre homme. Arthur détourna la tête, mal à l'aise.

Avant qu'Eames n'ait pu lui dire quoi que ce soit après son arrivée la veille, Ariane l'avait intercepté pour lui expliquer rapidement la nouvelle situation : qu'Arthur allait mieux mais qu'il préférait ne pas discuter avec lui avant la fin du job pour des questions de concentration. La dispute qui s'en était suivi avait été d'un volume sonore si élevé qu'Arthur avait bien cru qu'Ariane allait devenir sourde. Mais la jeune femme était restée inflexible face au Forger qui avait fini par s'incliner. Et depuis, il fixait Arthur d'un œil noir, refusant ostensiblement toute interaction qui ne concernait pas directement son propre travail dans la mission.

Arthur avait craint que l'attitude du Forger influe sur la qualité de l'entente entre les différents membres de l'équipe et donc sur la réussite de la mission. Mais Ariane avait expliqué à Philippe et Yusuf ce qui s'était passé sans rentrer dans les détails – la dispute avait eu du mal à passer inaperçue – et chacun agissait normalement, sachant que le Forger serait prêt pour la mission malgré sa mauvaise humeur évidente.

Arthur se replongea sur le dossier qu'il était en train d'étudier. C'était celui de leur cible, Samantha Harrison. La jeune femme était toujours à Mombasa et Yusuf avait appris par un de ses contacts sur place qu'elle cherchait de l'aide pour poursuivre ses expériences, une personne douée en chimie et en fabrication de produits. Yusuf avait alors pris contact avec elle dans l'idée d'obtenir un rendez-vous qu'ils pourraient ensuite exploiter pour réaliser une extraction. Mais avant tout, ils devaient déterminer la stratégie à établir pour obtenir leurs informations. Philippe était d'ailleurs en pleine discussion avec Ariane à propos d'un labyrinthe qu'elle proposait. Arthur relut rapidement ses notes. Il avait réussit à récolter les informations qu'il voulait, et une en particulier pouvait leur servir à échafauder un plan.

« Je pense qu'il y a quelque chose dont on peut se servir dans la vie de cette femme.

\- Nous t'écoutons Arthur, répondit Philippe.

\- J'ai découvert pourquoi elle était parti aussi brusquement d'Intracorp : il y a un mois, son père est décédé. C'était apparemment un brillant scientifique en bio-pharmacie il y a une vingtaine d'années. Sa fille a repris ses recherches, et avec l'aide du matériel d'Intracorp, elle a sûrement dû réussir à fabriquer la formule sur laquelle ils travaillaient en famille. Seulement, la mort de son père a dû l'affecter, causant ainsi son départ de la société. Je pense que nous pouvons nous servir de l'image de son père pour la forcer à nous révéler ce qu'elle veut faire de la formule. Il est enterré dans un cimetière à proximité de Mombasa, construit sur le plan d'un vieux cimetière européen.

\- Et tu penses qu'on pourrait se servir du cimetière ? demanda Ariane.

\- Heureusement pour nous, il est enterré assez près d'ici. Je pense qu'en faisant des photos assez précises de sa tombe, il doit être possible de la recréer dans le rêve.

\- Et ensuite ?

\- Et bien... Je ne sais pas trop mais on doit pouvoir trouver un moyen de lui extraire les informations dont nous avons besoin à partir de ça. »

Le silence se fit dans la salle, chacun réfléchissant à la meilleure façon d'exploiter les renseignements d'Arthur. Ce dernier était un peu soucieux, il savait très bien que cette simple découverte ne servirait à rien toute seule, mais il n'avait pas réussi à imaginer un scénario plausible. Il était doué dans la recherche et l'organisation, c'était son rôle de Point-Man, mais il avait toujours préféré laisser aux autres le soin de se charger de l'élaboration des plans. Il reprenait souvent du service dans la suite de la mission : une fois le plan trouvé, c'était à lui de la faire fonctionner du mieux possible.

Il observa alors tour à tour ses compagnons se démener pour trouver l'idée qui décoincerait la situation, le déclic comme il aimait l'appeler. Son regard s'attarda sur Eames. En apparence, le Forger n'avait pas bougé, mais Arthur savait que malgré son attitude, il n'en cherchait pas moins une solution. Si quelqu'un était à même de trouver une situation crédible à mettre en place, c'était bien le Forger. L'imagination était son fort, comme il se plaisait à le rappeler à Eames. Arthur songea alors qu'il était prêt à tout faire pour prouver au Forger qu'il assurait dans son domaine, et qu'il avait conscience de ses lacunes. Après tout, si les extractions se faisaient à plusieurs, n'était-ce pas justement pour que chacun puisse exploiter ses talents à part égale et qu'ils servent aux autres ? Les yeux du Forger s'illuminèrent bientôt de cette lueur si particulière qu'Arthur aimait tant contempler, celle d'un homme qui a découvert quelque chose. Ses prunelles brûlèrent d'un éclat rapide mais puissant et il tourna la tête, croisant le regard d'Arthur. Gêné d'avoir été pris sur le fait, Arthur détourna les yeux, sans pouvoir oublier le vert profond de ceux de son ami. Eames fronça les sourcils mais eut un sourire étrange, qu'Arthur ne pouvait voir. Puis il se leva.

Les autres tournèrent la tête, étonnés que le Forger sorte si vite de sa mauvaise humeur manifeste. Mais au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, le même sourire de satisfaction s'affichait sur les visages de la petite équipe. Le plan était astucieux et, malgré le fait que deux niveaux de rêve et un Forger soient nécessaires, plutôt simple. Quand Eames eut fini d'exposer son idée, Arthur sentit son cœur s'emplir d'une bouffée de fierté pour son ami, qui disparut au profit d'un lourd poids quand la réalité de la situation le rattrapa. Il avait la sensation d'être pris au piège entre les souvenirs fugaces de leur amitié passée et l'horreur noire de ses cauchemars. Il secoua la tête, s'éclaircissant les pensées et tâcha de se replonger dans son travail. Il devait finir le job, c'était ce qui importait. Il aurait bien le temps de se prendre la tête après.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Les jours qui suivirent se déroulèrent dans une excitation suffisante pour permettre à Arthur de se consacrer au plan. Les cauchemars n'avaient pas cessé, mais Ariane avait résolu de dormir dans la chambre à côté de la sienne, pour être à ses côtés en cas de besoin. Cependant, Arthur manquait de plus en plus de sommeil, ne parvenant pas à s'endormir avant une heure tardive, tant son esprit redoutait d'avoir de nouveau affaire à ses peurs les plus profondes. Et si le fait de pouvoir constater de ses yeux le matin qu'Eames était bel et bien vivant le rassurait, la vision de son corps maculé de sang et étendu par terre flottait régulièrement devant Arthur à cause de sa fatigue.

Il s'était même tant agité un soir dans son sommeil qu'Ariane avait dû le réveiller avant qu'il n'ameute toute la maison. Eames lui avait jeté des regards plus appuyés qu'à l'ordinaire le lendemain, même s'il n'avait pas rompu la promesse faite à Ariane. Et Arthur avait eu l'impression que le Forger avait passé la journée à faire en sorte qu'il se fatigue le moins possible, proposant de s'asseoir dès qu'ils en avaient la possibilité et allant chercher des cafés toutes les deux heures.

Arthur avait néanmoins réussi à organiser une rencontre entre Samantha Harrison et Yusuf afin qu'ils discutent des possibilités pour synthétiser la formule de la jeune femme. Mais la veille de cette rencontre, après son troisième bâillement consécutif, Philippe lui jeta un coup d'œil ennuyé :

« Si tu ne tiens plus debout, tu devrais aller dormir. Tu auras besoin d'un cerveau en plein forme pour demain. »

Ariane avait jeté à Arthur un regard inquiet, mais il se contenta de hocher la tête d'un air résolu. Abandonnant ses amis dans le bureau de Yusuf, il sortit dans le couloir. Un long soupir lui échappa et il se réprimanda intérieurement sur cette habitude devenu agaçante. Il prit la direction de l'escalier qui menait à sa chambre et tourna à l'angle du couloir. Ses pensées furent brutalement interrompues quand un corps le percuta de plein fouet. Un peu sonné, Arthur mit quelques instants à réaliser que la personne qui l'avait heurté n'était autre qu'Awi, et que le jeune homme était tombé sous le choc. Celui-ci se confondit en excuses.

« Oh, monsieur Arthur, je ne vous avais pas vu, j'étais pressé, et vous… Tu, enfin je suis désolé, j'aurais dû regarder devant moi… J'espère que vous… Tu n'as rien, enfin, je suis désolé. »

Arthur fit taire le flot de paroles d'un geste indiquant que tout allait bien, et il tendit la main au jeune homme pour le relever.

« Tout va bien Mons… euh, Arthur ? Vous, enfin, tu sembles fatigué. Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour v… toi ? »

Arthur allait lui répondre que tout allait bien et qu'il avait simplement besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil mais il se ravisa. Après tout, si Awi lui proposait son aide et puisqu'il avait déjà joué avec le feu, autant en profiter.

« À vrai dire, je pense qu'il y a effectivement quelque chose que tu peux faire pour m'aider. »

* * *

Et voilà :) Avec tout ça, on commence à se rapprocher de la fin ^^ mais vous aurez le droit à encore un peu de péripéties avant, je ne vais pas vous abandonner comme ça ^^

à bientôt ;)


	13. Chapitre 13

Bonjour tout le monde ! Vous rêviez d'avoir de l'action et de l'aventure onirique ? et bien c'est reparti. Ce chapitre devrai vous plaire, enfin, j'espère ;) Il est plus long que les autres, c'est mon petit cadeau de Noël :)

à tout à l'heure !

* * *

 **Chapitre 13**

Quand Ariane vit Arthur arriver le lendemain midi, elle le trouva changé. Il remontait d'un pas léger l'escalier de la salle de partage de rêve de Yusuf et il était plus calme, plus détendu. Ce dernier avait dû lui demander de s'occuper d'une séance avant le début de la mission, pour essayer de le déstresser un peu. C'était apparemment une réussite. Ariane adressa un grand sourire à son ami et ils se dirigèrent vers le bureau de Yusuf.

Samantha Harrison avait rendez-vous avec le chimiste à quatorze heures afin qu'ils discutent des possibilités qu'ils avaient pour exploiter ses découvertes. Ils avaient résolus de la droguer pour pouvoir réaliser l'extraction en toute tranquillité. L'équipe s'était réunie autour du grand bureau du chimiste pour discuter des derniers détails du plan. Awi leur avait apporté un plateau de rafraichissements qu'ils dégustaient avec bonheur, la chaleur étant particulièrement accablante ce jour-ci.

L'heure du rendez-vous approchant, ils se retirèrent dans l'arrière-boutique. La pièce était spacieuse et servait à Yusuf de laboratoire pour ses mélanges expérimentaux. Eames alla s'appuyer contre le mur du fond, près d'une grande bibliothèque sur les étagères de laquelle s'alignaient de multiples flacons colorés. Ariane attrapa une de ses maquettes de labyrinthe et détailla à Philippe les derniers détails ajoutés du deuxième niveau de rêve. La jeune femme avait dû compliquer le labyrinthe car leur cible avait été entraînée par Intracorp. Il était donc fort probable qu'ils rencontrent une résistance armée une fois sur place, d'où l'importance d'un bon labyrinthe. Arthur se pencha sur la maquette du premier niveau qu'il connaissait maintenant par cœur. Il était en effet sensé être le rêveur du premier niveau et aurait par conséquent la tâche de semer les projections de leur cible. Le talent de son amie prenait à présent toute sa mesure tant l'enchevêtrement des lignes était à la fois tortueux et emprunt d'une élégance certaine.

Se perdant dans ses pensées, Arthur laissait ses yeux dériver dans la salle et se poser sur chaque objet qui attirait son attention. La grande jarre dans un coin de la pièce avec ses marbrures brunes. La plante d'intérieur posée sur le petit guéridon à côté de la porte qui luttait contre la chaleur. Les carreaux de la mosaïque tachés de couleurs étranges selon les accidents des expérimentations. Les chaussures brunes à l'italienne qui tapaient le sol d'un pas anxieux. Remontant vers le corps à qui appartenaient les pieds, Arthur sursauta presque en constatant que le Forger avait les yeux fixés sur lui, mais ne semblait pas vraiment le voir. Il était lui aussi plongé dans ses pensées. Arthur serra les poings. Il fallait qu'ils réussissent cette mission, il fallait qu'il prouve à Eames qu'il pouvait faire du bon boulot et avoir de bonnes idées et surtout qu'ils pouvaient encore travailler ensemble et avoir confiance l'un en l'autre.

Le carillon de la porte d'entrée tinta. La voix chaleureuse de Yusuf accueillit Samantha Harrison. Dans la pièce d'à côté, le temps semblait s'être suspendu. Plus personne n'osait bouger ou faire le moindre geste. Ils écoutaient leur cible expliquer ses avancées scientifiques et discuter avec Yusuf des possibilités de synthétiser sa formule. L'entretien devait durer suffisamment longtemps et avec suffisamment de précisions pour que leur cible pense s'être endormie sur le trajet du retour. Yusuf avait par ailleurs accepter de fixer un second rendez-vous avec la chercheuse pour qu'ils puissent en rediscuter, une fois les premiers éléments passés en revue. Un bruit de porte se fit bientôt entendre. Awi venait d'arriver avec les rafraichissements. Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte de l'arrière-boutique s'ouvrit sur Yusuf.

« Allez, tout le monde en piste ! » s'exclama Philippe.

Ils sortirent et portèrent Samantha Harrison jusqu'à la cave où les attendait le vieil homme et leur matériel. Eames et Philippe allèrent s'allonger tandis qu'Arthur aidait Yusuf et Ariane à installer la jeune femme sur un des lits. Se redressant, Arthur croisa le regard de l'ermite qui lui sembla transpercer tout son être. Frissonnant, il se dépêcha d'aller s'allonger entre le Forger et l'Extracteur.

« Tout le monde est prêt ? demanda Yusuf.

\- Presque », répondit Ariane en courant vers Philippe pour l'embrasser avant la mission.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers Arthur et lui serra brièvement le bras, en signe d'encouragement. _Tout ira bien_ , lut-il sur ses lèvres. Ariane retourna prêt de Yusuf et le regard d'Arthur se posa sur Eames, qui l'observait d'un air inquiet. Réprimant un soupir, Arthur ferma les yeux.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 _Arthur marchait d'un pas vif dans les allées. Les grands murs gris qui encerclaient le cimetière étaient ensevelis sous le lierre et les branchages des chênes. Une vieille pancarte indiquait l'entrée, encadrée par deux colonnes en pierre, surmontées de lions massifs. Il croisa une vieille dame avec un petit arrosoir tenant la main d'une petite fille. Franchissant les grilles en métal forgé, le Point-man alla s'appuyer contre un mur. De là, il avait une très bonne vue sur la boutique de fleurs mais aussi sur la rue, pour anticiper la venue d'éventuelles projections. Étant le rêveur, ce serait à lui qu'elles s'attaqueraient en priorité. Pour le moment, elles semblaient plutôt calmes et se contentaient d'aller et venir._

 _De l'autre côté de la rue, Eames apparut à la porte du fleuriste, vêtu d'un grand tablier vert, de bottes en caoutchouc et d'un chapeau ridicule. Arthur ne put empêcher un sourire d'apparaitre sur ses lèvres devant cette vision. Le Forger lui adressa un regard noir et entreprit de remplir les seaux d'eau. Arthur reprit son sérieux et ouvrit son journal, faisant semblant de trouver un grand intérêt à la rubrique des résultats sportifs._

 _Une jeune femme rousse arriva bientôt devant le magasin de fleurs. Elle portait une robe jaune légère à manches courtes et une paire de sandales. La chaleur du jour ne semblait pas l'affecter. Elle commença à discuter avec Eames en avisant divers seaux. Le Forger lui composa le bouquet désiré et le lui remit. La femme ressortit, traversa la rue et passa devant Arthur avant de pénétrer dans le cimetière. Arthur plia son journal, fit un signe de tête à Eames et emboîta le pas à leur cible. Elle avait prit l'allée principale et se dirigeait vers l'allée où était censé être enterré son père, Arthur prit la première allée à gauche._

 _Le véritable cimetière était plutôt petit, mais pour les besoins du rêve, Ariane l'avait agrandi jusqu'à en faire un labyrinthe gigantesque qu'Arthur avait mémorisé de bout en bout. Il pouvait ainsi suivre sa cible sans se faire remarquer, mais aussi semer les projections dans le cas où elles se rapprocheraient trop dangereusement. Progressant rapidement parmi les tombes fictives, Arthur se rapprocha de celle de Monsieur Harrison. Il repéra la robe jaune non loin devant lui et ralentit. Ils avaient fait en sorte de placer des caveaux avec de hauts murs autour de la tombe du scientifique, de sorte qu'on puisse écouter et voir sans être vu. Arthur se positionna derrière l'un deux et se pencha légèrement._

 _Samantha Harrison regardait la tombe de son père d'un air presque perdu. Le bouquet de fleurs blanches pendait au bout de ses bras inertes. Elle secouait la tête, semblant répondre à ses propres pensées. Elle ouvrit la bouche à plusieurs reprises sans pour autant que des mots en sortent, comme si elle les cherchait._

 _« Je ne sais pas quoi faire papa. Tu savais où tu voulais que nous allions avec cette formule, tu avais tes idées en tête. Maintenant que tu n'es plus là, je ne sais plus comment faire ni à qui me fier. »_

 _Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Le cœur d'Arthur se serra face à la détresse de la jeune femme. Il espérait qu'Intracorp ne ferait pas un mauvais usage des renseignements qu'ils allaient leur donner. C'était une des choses qu'il avait le moins aimée dans les débuts de son travail : être obligé d'offrir ses services au plus offrant sans tenir compte des circonstances._

 _Samantha essuya d'un geste vif ses larmes et plongea le nez dans son bouquet pour en respirer le parfum._

 _« Tu me manques papa », murmura-t-elle._

 _Elle déposa délicatement le bouquet contre le marbre brun. Puis elle resta un instant silencieuse, debout devant la tombe, perdue dans ses pensées. Arthur en profita pour contacter discrètement Eames et Philippe, les prévenant de l'arrivée imminente de leur cible. Il se retira ensuite par un autre chemin transversal et tortueux, sans perdre de vue la robe jaune qui avait repris sa route vers la sortie du cimetière._

 _S'avançant dans la rue, elle héla de la main un taxi qui passait. Arthur la vit de loin donner une adresse et s'installer à l'arrière avant que le taxi ne démarre, continuant la rue vers la droite. Rejoignant d'un pas tranquille l'avenue principale, Arthur aperçut Eames, négligemment appuyé contre la grille de l'entrée. Le Forger lui fit un signe de la tête._

 _« Tout se passe comme prévu jusqu'à présent, lui annonça le Point-man._

 _\- J'espère que ça sera aussi facile en dessous, marmonna Eames._

 _\- Il n'y a pas de raison que quelque chose se passe mal, répondit-il en regardant les piétons qui parcouraient calmement le trottoir. Nous n'allons pas modifier suffisamment le rêve pour que les projections nous attaquent. Et si elles le font, ce sera vers moi qu'elles convergeront. Ariane a très bien travaillé, je devrais pouvoir les semer sans aucun problème. »_

 _L'absence de réponse de son compagnon interpella Arthur qui tourna son regard vers ce dernier. Eames l'observait d'un air curieux, mêlant inquiétude, confiance et détermination._

 _« Tu ne m'en penses pas capable, hein ?_

 _\- J'ai foi en tes capacités Arthur, après tout, tu as réussi la dernière fois, lui assura Eames en lui adressant un clin d'œil. Mais fais attention à toi, je ne voudrais pas que... »_

 _Eames fut interrompu dans sa phrase par l'arrivée du taxi, qui avait fait le tour du cimetière, du côté gauche de la rue qui se gara juste devant eux. Le chauffeur, Philippe, en descendit et leur demanda un coup de main pour transporter Samantha dans la loge du gardien, inoccupée, et où leur matériel était entreposé._

 _« Tu es sûr qu'elle ne se réveillera pas ? demanda Philippe à Eames._

 _\- J'ai vaporisé le somnifère sur les fleurs, le tour en taxi lui a permis de s'endormir sans qu'elle s'en rende compte ou trouve ça bizarre », répondit le Forger qui portait la jeune femme vers la porte._

 _Arthur préparait déjà le matériel à l'intérieur. Il sortit le PASSIV pendant que ses amis entraient._

 _« Vous avez six heures, ce qui me laisse une demi-heure. Vous aurez peut-être moins que ça si ça chauffe de mon côté._

 _\- Fais ce que tu as à faire, chéri, et on s'occupe du reste », répondit Eames en tendant l'aiguille à Arthur._

 _Le Point-man s'en saisit et l'installa mécaniquement sur le bras d'Eames. Philippe avait branché Samantha et s'était préparé à son tour. Arthur les interrogea du regard, et devant leurs yeux déterminés et leur hochement de tête affirmatif, il enclencha le système. Il ressortit de la loge en fermant soigneusement la porte derrière lui. Il devait tenir les projections à distance pendant une demi-heure, ce qui laisserait le temps à Philippe et Eames de trouver les informations nécessaires. Et il ne devait pas se faire tuer, sans quoi le rêve s'effondrerait._

 _Adoptant un pas rapide, Arthur s'engouffra dans les allées secondaires du labyrinthe du cimetière. Le plan qu'ils avaient mis au point convenait parfaitement à l'ensemble de leur équipe et à la situation de la victime. Ils avaient décidés que le second niveau de rêve serait un hôpital dans lequel le père de la victime aurait été placé durant les derniers jours de sa vie. Eames avait visionné les dizaines de vidéos de surveillance d'Intracorp et devait user de son art pour devenir le père de la cible. Cette dernière, en visite à l'hôpital, irait dans sa chambre, guidée par le médecin qui soignait son père, Philippe. Et ils étaient ainsi censés pouvoir questionner Samantha sur ce qu'elle comptait faire de la formule._

 _Tournant à droite après un grand caveau en pierre, Arthur sourit au souvenir de la réunion où le plan avait été élaboré. Ces moments d'illumination, où tout se mettait en place dans les esprits, étaient très motivants et il ne se lassait jamais de voir apparaître l'étincelle créatrice dans les yeux de ses amis. Tournant à gauche cette fois-ci, le Point-man déboucha dans une allée pourvue de grands arbres au feuillage épais et tombant. Une glycine épanouie courait le long des branches. Les tombes étaient couvertes de lierre et un air calme et apaisant se faisait sentir. Il avait atteint la partie la plus ancienne du cimetière. Il s'étonnait du détail des tombes : on pouvait deviner de vieilles armoiries ainsi que des épitaphes effacées. Le cadre était splendide, et tout était si apaisant, si silencieux. Très silencieux d'ailleurs. Arthur fronça les sourcils. Trop silencieux. Se redressant, il partit en courant sur sa droite. Des pas claquèrent derrière lui._

 _Il jeta un coup d'œil sur sa montre. Il devait encore tenir douze minutes en temps normal. C'était jouable. Il tourna plusieurs fois dans les allées serpentantes du cimetière, affichant mentalement le plan d'Ariane. Il s'était rapproché du centre du labyrinthe, où se trouvait un réseau complexe de petits passages. Beaucoup étaient des impasses, mais certains permettaient de contourner le point central pour repartir vers l'entrée. Et en jouant serré, les projections devaient normalement rester coincées dans les culs-de-sac._

 _Il se stoppa brutalement à un carrefour et écouta attentivement. Les bruits de pas étaient lointains et hésitants. Bénissant le talent d'Ariane, Arthur reprit sa course vers l'enfilade de petits passages. Les tombes défilaient devant lui. Leurs silhouettes presque fantomatiques se dressaient de part et d'autres des allées. Encore cinq minutes. Sa respiration devenait sifflante. Ses pieds heurtaient le sol poussiéreux à une allure de plus en plus irrégulière. Il ne parvenait plus à voir nettement ce qu'il avait devant lui. Soudain, il aperçut le sommet de la rotonde du centre. Il pivota immédiatement à gauche entre deux caveaux. Un petit chemin se frayait parmi les édifices plus élevés qui entouraient la rotonde. S'engouffrant dans l'espace étroit, Arthur pressa encore le pas._

 _Il sentit soudainement un courant d'air lui glacer le sang. Un filet de brume s'immisçait entre les caveaux. Arthur se mit une grande gifle mentale et se força à avancer. Il n'était pas question qu'il se laisse aller à la panique une fois de plus. Eames était dans le rêve, il ne craignait rien. En revanche, des projections probablement armées étaient à ses trousses car il avait envoyé ses amis dans un second niveau de rêve. Il fallait donc vraiment qu'il se dépêche de les retrouver pour sortir de là. Après un dernier virage, l'enfilade déboucha sur l'allée principale. Arthur s'engagea dedans, tentant de maintenir un certain rythme. Derrière lui, les bruits de course s'étaient atténués. Les projections étaient coincées dans le labyrinthe._

 _Soupirant, Arthur ralentit le pas à l'arrivée devant la loge du gardien. Eames l'attendait à la porte, un pli soucieux entre les sourcils._

 _« Enfin, j'ai vraiment cru que tu t'étais fait attraper par les projections._

 _\- Il en faut plus pour m'avoir, répondit péniblement Arthur, tentant de reprendre son souffle, les mains sur les genoux. Vous avez pu obtenir les informations ?_

 _\- Oui. En fait, Samantha voulait que la formule puisse être utilisée pour rendre service au plus de monde possible. Elle paraissait tout à fait prête à revenir travailler chez Intracorp, pour peu qu'ils acceptent de collaborer avec l'ensemble des hôpitaux du monde, y compris ceux qui ne pourraient pas payer les médicaments au même prix. Philippe est parti avec elle pour la réveiller et la mettre dans un vrai taxi, dit Eames en lui tapotant sur l'épaule d'un geste amical._

 _\- Parfait. On va pouvoir rentrer à notre tour. Quand devait se finir le temps de rêve ?_

 _\- Je crois qu'il nous reste encore trois ou quatre bonnes heures, répondit Eames en regardant sa montre. Mais comme Philippe a dû se tuer avec la cible, ils vont nous donner une décharge. »_

 _Arthur releva la tête vers le Forger et lui sourit. Ce dernier lui rendit son sourire, bien qu'un peu gêné._

 _« Maintenant que la mission est finie... enfin, je me disais... » commença Eames._

 _Arthur soupira, résigné. Il savait qu'ils allaient devoir parler à un moment donné, et repousser cet instant ne ferait pas avancer les choses. Mais Eames s'était tu et avait baissé les yeux au sol, affichant un air coupable. Arthur se rendit compte que son soupir avait pu être mal interprété par son camarade._

 _« Ecoute, Arthur, je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux que..._

 _\- Non, non ! Je ne soupirais pas à cause de toi Eames ! Je sais bien qu'il faut qu'on parle mais... Je suis juste fatigué par la course et tout le reste. Ce n'est pas... Ce n'est pas ton discours qui me taperait sur le système ou je ne sais quoi...Je... », tenta d'expliquer Arthur en agitant les bras._

 _Devant son incapacité à poursuivre sa phrase, Arthur laissa retomber ses bras le long de son corps. Ses yeux étaient restés fixés dans le regard flamboyant du Forger, qui exprimait une multitude de sentiments, comme s'il ne savait pas quoi ressentir en premier. Il avança la main vers Arthur pour la poser sur son épaule, dans un geste apaisant et il disparut d'un seul coup._

* * *

Oui, je sais, je vous laisse encore en plein suspense. Oui je sais, c'est pas très cool de ma part. Malheureusement, ce n'est pas encore fini ^^ Vous commencez à me connaitre pourtant ;) Je vous promets que la suite sera au moins aussi intense ^^

N'hésitez pas à me faire un petit cadeau en me laissant une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir :)


	14. Chapitre 14

Alors, où en étions-nous... Ah oui, je vous avais laissés en plein suspense ^^ Allez, voici la suite ! Ce chapitre est un peu différent des autres de par sa composition, mais j'espère que vous l'apprécierez quand même ;)

Régalez-vous !

* * *

 **Chapitre 14**

Eames ouvrit péniblement les yeux. La voix surexcitée d'Ariane résonnait dans la cave. Se redressant sur un coude, il arracha l'aiguille d'un geste machinal et se dirigea vers le petit groupe.

« Tout s'est bien passé, annonça-t-il de son flegme légendaire.

\- Apparemment, lui répondit Yusuf en lui donnant une accolade amicale. Philippe est sorti pour mettre Samantha dans un taxi, il ne devrait pas tarder.

\- Où est Arthur ?

\- Yusuf est sur le point de lui donner une décharge », fit Ariane en désignant le Point-Man, endormi sur une chaise longue.

Le Forger ne put s'empêcher de sourire légèrement au souvenir des essais qu'ils avaient fait lors de leur travail pour l'inception.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 _Arthur avait vu Eames disparaitre sous ses yeux. S'il avait paniqué intérieurement pendant deux secondes, il s'était ensuite fait une raison et avait décidé de patienter pour sa décharge en s'asseyant sur une des grosses pierres utilisées pour caler la grille d'entrée. Il était le rêveur, c'était donc normal que ce soit lui qu'on ramène en dernier, il ne fallait pas que le rêve s'effondre sur les autres. Et puis, Samantha étant partie, les projections avaient disparues, il ne risquait donc plus grand chose._

 _Il fut soudainement jeté par terre violemment par une force invisible. Un peu sonné, il se releva en observant les alentours, tentant de comprendre ce qui avait bien pu lui arriver. À nouveau, il fut projeté en arrière, comme s'il avait reçu un coup dans la figure. Ou une gifle. Arthur sentit son sang se glacer quand il réalisa ce que cela signifiait._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

« Essaye encore Yusuf, cria Ariane en agrippant le bras de son ami.

\- Ça ne sert à rien Ariane, je n'arrive pas à le réveiller avec une décharge. En plus, il doit ressentir tous les changements physiques dans le rêve, ça ne ferait que l'handicaper plus qu'autre chose », répondit Yusuf en secouant la tête.

Avec l'aide de Philippe, ils replacèrent le Point-Man sur sa chaise. Ariane était très agitée. Son ami n'avait réagi ni à la décharge, ni aux gifles qui avaient suivies.

« Arthur a dû comprendre ce qu'il se passe à présent. Il connait le monde du rêve partagé mieux que quiconque ici. Il va trouver une solution pour revenir de lui-même, dit Eames d'un ton calme mais dans lequel on pouvait percevoir une pointe de nervosité.

\- Ne me dis pas qu'il va matérialiser une arme pour se tuer... » murmura Ariane en le regardant avec des yeux effarés.

Le regard d'Ariane confirma à Eames le mauvais pressentiment qu'il avait.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 _Arthur regarda le canon du pistolet. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il utilisait ce genre de moyens pour revenir d'un rêve qui avait prévu un temps de rêve plus long que ce qui avait finalement été nécessaire. Mais cela lui rappelait étrangement ces derniers rêves. Ceux dans lesquels c'était la seule manière de revenir dans la réalité où Eames était bien vivant. Mais aussi celui dans lequel il avait abattu Eames avant de se donner la mort par la même manière. Il était dans un rêve, il fallait qu'il en sorte. Il pointa le pistolet sur sa tempe et appuya sur la détente. La détonation lui perça les tympans avec force et il crut un instant être devenu sourd. Puis il réalisa qu'il entendait encore les oiseaux voler entre les branches. Et qu'il était encore en vie. Comment pouvait-il être encore en vie ?_

 _D'une main déterminée, il pointa l'arme contre son cœur et tira. De nouveau, la détonation perça le calme du cimetière. Mais rien d'autre ne se produisit. Vérifiant le magasin, Arthur y trouva de vraies balles. Il tira alors dans la porte de la loge dont la vitre vola en éclats. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Il ramassa la première douille lâchée par le pistolet. C'était celle d'une balle à blanc. Son cerveau refusait tout simplement de le faire mourir de lui-même. Un frisson lui parcourut la colonne vertébrale. La décharge n'avait pas fonctionné, son inconscient refusait de le laisser partir d'ici et il ignorait combien de temps il avait encore à rêver. Et si même la fin du temps ne lui permettait pas de se réveiller ?_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Si il avait fallu choisir un animal pour définir Ariane en ce moment, ça aurait à coup sûr été un lion tournant anxieusement dans sa cage. Philippe, qui était revenu, enroula ses bras autour de la jeune femme qui tourna vers lui un regard inquiet.

« Il aurait dû se réveiller maintenant, fit-elle en se rongeant un ongle.

\- Patience Ariane, il a dû avoir un contretemps... », dit Yusuf, tentant de calmer son amie.

Eames, jusque là appuyé contre un mur, affichant un air renfrogné, se redressa et pointa son doigt sur Yusuf.

« Ne nous parle pas de contretemps, tu sais très bien que le temps du rêve est multiplié par douze par rapport à la réalité, ce qui lui laissait cent fois le temps de revenir. S'il ne s'est toujours pas réveillé, c'est qu'il ne peut pas le faire et donc qu'il y a un problème quelque part.

\- Ne t'énerve pas Eames, répondit Philippe, embrassant Ariane sur le sommet du crâne. Il doit y avoir une explication simple.

\- Euh... Monsieur Yusuf ? »

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Awi qui se tenait à l'entrée de la pièce, tordant ses mains nerveusement.

« Nous sommes un peu occupés là, qu'y a-t-il Awi ? demanda Yusuf, qui s'était plongé dans ses papiers, d'un ton légèrement agressif.

\- Et bien, euh... je crois savoir pourquoi Monsieur Arthur ne se réveille pas... »

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 _Un croassement attira l'attention d'Arthur, qui tourna la tête. Un corbeau s'était posé sur la pierre en face de lui et l'observait. Il poussa un autre cri sinistre, s'envola vers l'intérieur du cimetière et se posa au milieu de l'allée centrale. Il coassa à nouveau. Le temps s'était couvert. Arthur leva la tête vers les nuages. Cela devait être dû à son humeur qui s'assombrissait de minutes en minutes à l'idée de rester coincé dans ce rêve à l'instar de Cobb dans les limbes. Son attention de nouveau fut attirée par le corbeau alors qu'il s'envolait vers le centre du cimetière. Il le perdit de vue dans le brouillard qui s'était levé. Arthur cessa de respirer. À la place de la rotonde centrale, la silhouette d'une colonne se dessinait à présent dans la brume._

 _Une vague d'angoisse le submergea. Il avait l'impression que du plomb avait été coulé dans ses membres, qu'il ne pouvait plus bouger. Il avait un doute affreux : si lui était coincé dans ce rêve, qu'est-ce qui lui disait qu'il n'y avait pas eu un problème pour les autres, qu'Eames n'était pas coincé aussi, dans un autre endroit, ou pire ? Son cerveau avait apparemment été affecté par quelque chose, or c'était lui le rêveur. Son état avait très bien pu affecter les autres. Qui pouvait dire où ils étaient à présent._

 _Le cri du corbeau se fit entendre au loin. Les yeux d'Arthur se posèrent machinalement sur la silhouette de la colonne. Sentant la panique monter, il se mit à courir._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Philippe n'avait encore jamais vu Yusuf en colère, mais il devait avouer que c'était très impressionnant.

« Je devrais te renvoyer pour ce que tu as fait Awi.

\- Je suis désolé Monsieur Yusuf, je ne savais pas que..., commença Awi qui blanchissait à vue d'œil.

\- Fiche-moi le camp pendant que j'essaye de réparer tes bêtises ! » lança Yusuf d'un ton impérieux qui ne supportait aucune réponse.

Awi sembla se liquéfier sur place. Il sortit sans un mot. Yusuf s'affairait à présent autour des liasses de feuilles qui comportaient les formules de ses composés chimiques, tentant de comprendre ce qui avait pu se passer.

« Tu vas y arriver Yusuf ? demanda Eames.

\- Je l'espère. Il faut que je lui injecte un composé qui permette d'absorber...

\- Regardez son bras ! » s'écria Ariane, faisant converger les regards vers elle.

Elle désignait d'un air inquiet le bras d'Arthur, qui arborait des couleurs inquiétantes. Des lignes rouges, comme des coupures, étaient apparues à divers endroits et à d'autres semblaient se dessiner des taches violacées, comme des bleus.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Ariane d'une voix aiguë, pleine de larmes.

\- Je pense qu'il subit un stress intense dans le rêve, répondit Yusuf en fronçant les sourcils, et qu'à cause du problème cérébral lié aux composants, ça influe sur sa santé physique. Ça ne me plait pas, ça pourrait être dangereux s'il ne se calme pas avant que j'ai trouvé une solution.

\- Alors j'y vais, je dois aller le calmer. »

La voix d'Eames avait résonné dans la cave, calme, sérieuse et déterminée.

« Tu es sûr de toi Eames ? lui demanda Philippe.

\- Il est hors de question que je laisse mourir mon ami. Ne me faites pas revenir avant lui cette fois. Je compte sur toi pour trouver une solution Yusuf. »

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 _Des bruits de tirs. Arthur était persuadé d'avoir entendu des bruits de tirs. Et pourtant, comment pouvait-il y avoir encore des projections dans ce rêve ? Il était seul à présent. Et ses propres projections n'étaient pas censées pouvoir l'attaquer. Des cris maintenant. Et des bruits de pas. Il reprit sa route. Il avait parcouru les différentes allées du cimetière, évitant le plus possible de se rapprocher du centre et de la colonne, sans pour autant trouver un quelconque indice sur ce qu'avaient pu devenir ses amis. Il tourna à droite. Les tirs se rapprochaient. Arthur avait un très mauvais pressentiment._

 _Soudain une rafale de balles s'abattit à côté de lui. Se courbant en deux, il pivota et fit demi-tour. Louvoyant entre les tombes, il tenta d'accélérer. Le brouillard lui masquait toujours la visibilité, mais, heureusement, il connaissait le plan du cimetière. Des voix s'élevaient derrière lui. Il fallait qu'il prenne à droite au prochain croisement. Des pas de course lui firent rapidement changer d'avis et il tourna à gauche en jurant entre ses dents. Les projections semblaient vouloir l'encercler, le seul chemin encore disponible était celui qui menait au centre du labyrinthe. Il accéléra encore. Il fallait qu'il traverse le centre le plus vite possible pour avoir une chance d'arriver sur la rue avant eux. Là-bas, il aurait le temps d'imaginer un abri blindé à partir de la loge du gardien ou quelque chose d'approchant._

 _La colonne sortit brutalement du brouillard. Il était au cœur du cimetière. Inconsciemment, Arthur ralentit et jeta des regards de tous côtés. Un poids avait pris place dans sa poitrine. Le sang battait à ses tempes._

 _« Arthur ! »_

 _Arthur se figea sur place. Une peur glaçante se répandit dans son corps. Une silhouette apparut dans le brouillard, à côté de la colonne. Les voix et les pas se rapprochaient derrière lui. Le Point-man tenta d'avertir l'autre mais sa voix était coincée dans sa gorge et ses pieds cloués au sol. Une rafale de balles éclata derrière lui. Il vit au ralentit la silhouette s'effacer. Arthur poussa un hurlement déchirant et désespéré. Il tomba à genoux. Le silence retomba dans la brume, comme si toute forme de vie avait soudainement disparu._

* * *

Oui, je sais, je suis vraiment pas cool ^^ mais c'est promis, cette fois-ci c'était la dernière ! ^^

Laissez-moi une petite review, après, vous n'en aurez plus beaucoup l'occasion ! :)


	15. Chapitre 15

Voici la fin de vos souffrances, c'est le dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue :) j'espère que ça vous plaira !

* * *

 **Chapitre 15**

 _Arthur ne respirait plus. Eames était mort. Pour de vrai cette fois. Il l'avait entendu l'appeler, il l'avait vu s'écrouler, il était mort. Toujours prostré sur le sol, Arthur se fichait de savoir si ceux qui le poursuivaient étaient toujours là. Ils pouvaient bien le tuer, il s'en fichait royalement. Quand une main se posa sur son épaule, il préféra fermer les yeux, tentant de se remémorer un portrait de son ami avant d'affronter la mort._

 _« Arthur, est-ce que tout va bien ? »_

 _Le cœur du Point-man rata un battement. Il ouvrit brutalement les yeux, se leva d'un bond et se retourna. Il manqua de trébucher en voyant Eames, debout devant lui, l'observant d'un air soucieux._

 _« Tu... Tu... étais mort... Ils t'ont... Comment ?_

 _\- Je ne suis pas mort Arthur. Je suis là, calme-toi, répondit Eames d'une voix douce, tentant d'apaiser son ami._

 _\- Mais ils t'ont tiré dessus, je t'ai vu disparaitre, tu... Tu est mort ! reprit Arthur d'une voix de plus en plus hystérique._

 _\- Ils ont tiré à blanc. Je suis devant toi Arthur. Il faut que tu te calmes. Comment pourrais-je être mort, nous sommes dans un rêve ? »_

 _Le Point-man recula d'un pas hésitant._

 _« Va-t-en ! cria-t-il à Eames._

 _\- Arthur, écoute-moi..._

 _\- Nous sommes dans un rêve, tu es donc une projection de mon esprit. Ce ne serait pas la première fois que j'imaginerais une image de toi. Je ne veux plus te faire du mal, alors va-t'en. Disparais ! » continua Arthur en se laissant tomber à terre, la tête dans les mains._

 _Eames s'agenouilla aux côtés de son ami. Il devait lui prouver qu'il était bien le véritable Eames et pour ça, il devait lui dire la vérité._

 _« Arthur, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé durant les derniers mois. Ariane m'a dit qu'une remarque que j'ai faite le soir après l'inception t'avait profondément touché. Je ne me souviens pas de ce que j'ai pu te dire ce soir là. Je me souviens en revanche que j'avais été très inquiet à cause de ta façon de procéder._

 _\- Oui, je sais, j'aurais pu blesser tout le monde, j'ai compris._

 _\- Mais non, c'est toi que tu aurais pu blesser ! répondit Eames en levant les yeux au ciel. Arthur, tu es la personne la plus capable dans le métier que je connaisse. Tu sais que je te confierais ma vie sans hésitation. »_

 _Arthur releva lentement la tête, plongeant son regard dans les prunelles du Forger. Encouragé par ce signe d'intérêt, il continua._

 _« On a toujours été plutôt proches l'un de l'autre. Toujours à savoir où l'autre travaillait. À chaque fois qu'on se revoyait, quelque soit le temps qui s'était écoulé depuis notre dernière rencontre, j'avais toujours l'impression qu'on s'était quitté la veille, même si cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'on ne s'était pas parlé. Quand Ariane m'a appelé pour me dire que tu n'allais pas bien, j'ai eu l'impression que la réalité venait de me mettre une claque. J'étais censé être ton ami et je m'étais imaginé que tu m'appelerais en cas de problème. Je n'avais pas réalisé que c'était moi le problème. J'ai eu tellement peur pour toi. Tu ne répondais pas au téléphone. Je suis vraiment désolé Arthur, j'espère que tu n'as pas perdu toute confiance en moi. »_

 _Eames baissa la tête, attendant une réaction de la part de l'autre. Arthur le regardait presque bouche-bée. Comment Eames pouvait-il penser que c'était de sa faute, que c'était lui qui ne méritait plus sa confiance ? Ce n'était pas possible, c'était inimaginable... Arthur eut un petit rire à cette pensée. La voix de l'ermite résonna dans sa tête. Il était peut-être temps de dire ce qui lui pesait sur le cœur._

 _« Très bien, tu m'as convaincu que tu es bien le vrai Eames, jamais mon pauvre cerveau n'aurait eu suffisamment d'imagination pour inventer tout ça. Mais tu ne sais pas toute l'histoire. S'il y a une personne ici qui ne mérite plus la confiance de l'autre, c'est moi. Laisse-moi finir, fit Arthur en levant la main pour arrêter Eames qui avait ouvert la bouche pour répliquer. Depuis deux mois, je te vois mourir devant mes yeux en rêve, toutes les nuits. C'est pour ça que je t'ai appelé la nuit après le bar. J'étais persuadé que ce que j'avais vécu s'était produit. Ça a été très dur de ne plus avoir de tes nouvelles après ça, j'ai vraiment pensé que tu ne voulais plus travailler avec moi. J'ai fini par plonger tout seul, volontairement, après le job raté avec Frank Douglas. Et tu étais là, à m'attendre. Je savais que tu n'étais pas réel, mais te voir c'était tellement... réconfortant. Tu me manquais tellement. Même nos joutes verbales me manquaient. Et puis Ariane a débarqué._

 _\- Oh, fit Eames avec un air de compréhension._

 _\- On s'est disputé, et je t'ai tué. Enfin, j'ai tué la projection que j'avais de toi dans mon rêve. C'était stupide et irréfléchi. Et après ça, toutes les nuits, dans mes rêves ou plutôt mes cauchemars, c'était moi qui te tuais. J'avais peur de te revoir, parce que je ne voulais en aucun cas te faire du mal. Et je sais que tu n'aurais plus confiance en moi après ça. Alors je... J'ai..._

 _\- J'aurais toujours confiance en toi Arthur, lui dit doucement Eames en lui posant une main sur le bras._

 _\- Mais je t'ai tiré dessus ! répondit le Point-man en secouant la tête. J'ai mis ta vie en danger lors de l'inception ! Et là les projections de mon cerveau t'ont encore..._

 _\- Arthur ! le coupa le Forger d'un ton calme mais décidé en lui posant son doigt sur les lèvres. Si demain je devais plonger dans un cerveau sur-entraîné en ne prenant qu'un seul coéquipier avec moi, je ne choisirais personne d'autre que toi. Il n'y a que toi qui a le droit de me piquer avec le PASIV : est-ce que tu crois que je laisserais quelqu'un en qui je n'ai pas confiance faire ça ? »_

 _Arthur repensa à la scène de l'hôtel lors de l'inception. Eames lui tendait son bras en lui demandant d'être prudent. Et plus tôt, dans la loge du gardien, il lui tendu naturellement l'aiguille, comme si c'était normal que ce soit lui qui le branche. Il plongea ses yeux dans le regard d'Eames et secoua la tête pour répondre._

 _« Est-ce que tu crois que je t'aurais soutenu contre Cobb quand il t'a accusé de nous avoir mis en danger à cause du manque d'information si je ne tenais pas à toi ?_

 _\- Non, souffla Arthur._

 _\- J'ai vraiment cru qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose tout à l'heure, ajouta Eames en attirant le Point-man dans ses bras. Tu ne revenais pas, tes bras étaient blessés, couverts de bleus et de coupures. Je m'en suis tellement voulu d'être revenu avant toi. J'aurais dû repartir dès que j'ai vu que tu n'étais pas là. »_

 _Arthur ne répondit rien mais il rendit au Forger son étreinte, enfouissant son nez dans le cou de l'autre. Eames caressa d'une main chaude et rassurante ses cheveux._

 _« J'ai paniqué en voyant que je ne pouvais pas revenir. Je pensais que si moi j'avais un problème, peut-être que c'était le cas pour vous aussi. Peut-être que, étant le rêveur, j'avais contaminé vos esprits ou je ne sais quoi._

 _\- Non, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Enfin, si, mais pas pour ce que tu crois, dit Eames en se recula pour regarder Arthur. Si tu ne pouvais pas revenir, c'est à cause du produit qu'Awi t'a donné quand tu as plongé hier », ajouta-t-il en fronçant les sourcils._

 _Arthur sentit ses joues devenir écarlates. Il baissa les yeux sous le regard légèrement réprobateur du Forger. Ce dernier lui releva délicatement la tête en passant une main sur sa joue et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son vis-à-vis. Arthur pouvait y lire une pointe de reproche noyée dans un océan d'inquiétude et de préoccupation, avec un soupçon d'autre chose sur lequel il n'arrivait pas à mettre un nom._

 _« Je... Il fallait que je me repose, que j'arrête de faire ce fichu cauchemar... Awi m'avait déjà proposé, quand je suis arrivé, de m'aider à... M'évader et... Hier soir, j'avais besoin de me reposer avant le job. Je ne voulais pas que tout échoue encore par ma faute, parce que je ne suis pas capable de gérer mes propres rêves et mes émotions. Ce n'est pas..._

 _\- Tu pensais que c'était indigne de toi, compléta Eames avec un petit sourire en coin. Ariane a raison, nous sommes vraiment des idiots à essayer de jouer au plus fort l'un avec l'autre. »_

 _Arthur fit un sourire timide. Pour la première fois depuis deux mois, il avait l'impression que les choses avaient retrouvées leur cours normal. Enfin presque._

 _« Comment est-ce qu'on sort de là ? demanda-t-il en regardant autour de lui avant de ramener son regard sur le Forger. Et puis d'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?_

 _\- Le composé qu'Awi t'a injecté lors de tes plongées en solo n'en était qu'au stade de l'expérimentation, lui expliqua Eames. Et Yusuf n'étant pas au courant de ces petites...escapades nocturnes, il n'a pas fait attention aux potentielles interactions qu'il pourrait y avoir. Le mélange des produits a affecté une partie de ton cerveau, empêchant l'oreille interne de ressentir les effets de chute ou de choc._

 _\- Et à cause de ce mélange, mon cerveau refusait que je me tue, je ne pouvait tirer que des balles à blanc, en conclut Arthur._

 _\- Je suppose. Et en ce qui concerne la raison de ma présence... euh..., hésita le Forger. Comme je te l'ai dit, tes bras commençaient à présenter des marques de blessures... Yusuf en a conclut que tu subissais un stress intense dans le rêve et que... Cela affectait ta santé physique réelle... Mais il lui fallait du temps pour trouver un antidote et... enfin on pensait que ça aurait pu être dangereux si tu continuais à subir la panique du rêve, alors..._

 _\- Tu es venu pour moi ? Pour me sauver ? »_

 _Eames rougit légèrement et détourna la tête. Arthur le regardait sans y croire, le regard plein d'espoir._

 _« Tu étais inquiet pour moi à ce point ?_

 _\- Évidemment, idiot ! répondit Eames en se levant et en faisant de grands gestes avec les bras. Ça aurait encore une fois pu très mal se passer, tu aurais pu y rester ! Il faut que tu arrêtes de jouer avec ta vie comme ça ! Il y a des gens qui tiennent à toi. »_

 _Arthur suivit le Forger du regard pendant ses allées et venues, puis il se leva à son tour et se plaça en face de lui, les mains croisés sur la poitrine._

 _« Excuse-moi de m'être branché tout seul pour échapper à la réalité de mes rêves._

 _\- Moi je t'en veux pas, tu es sain et sauf après tout, mais je te préviens, Ariane, va te passer un savon, elle est morte d'inquiétude._

 _\- Elle aussi ? C'est une mode décidément que de se préoccuper du moindre de mes faits et gestes, marmonna Arthur._

 _\- Tu es quelqu'un qui compte à nos yeux, fit Eames en fronçant les sourcils. Il faudrait simplement que tu arrêtes de faire des bêtises et que tu exprimes davantage ce que tu ressens._

 _\- Ah bon ! C'est donc pour ça que je suis resté sans nouvelles de toi pendant presque deux mois ? Tu sais que tu aurais pu tout régler beaucoup plus rapidement si tu n'étais pas aussi susceptible quand quelqu'un te sort du lit._

 _\- Il était trois heures du matin, soupira Eames._

 _\- Peut-être, mais je croyais que tu étais mort je te signale ! Et puis de toute façon tu... »_

 _Arthur fut coupé dans son élan par les lèvres du Forger se posant sur les siennes pour le faire taire. Il écarquilla les yeux dans un élan de protestation mais la main qui passa derrière son cou lui coupa toute envie de remontrances et il ferma simplement les yeux pour profiter de cet instant. Il les rouvrit en se séparant de son compagnon dont les lèvres arborait un léger sourire, à la fois fier de l'avoir fait taire et de l'avoir surpris et heureux de ce qui s'était passé._

 _Arthur ouvrit alors la bouche pour répliquer et il disparut d'un seul coup. Eames ne put alors s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel en riant avant de disparaitre à son tour._

* * *

Et voilà, c'est presque fini ! Avouez que vous l'attendiez cette super fin ^^ bon, je me calme et je vous donne rendez-vous pour l'épilogue :)


	16. Epilogue

Cet épilogue est entièrement dédiée à Peaseblossom, parce qu'en fait, l'intégralité de cette fic est partie de ce que contient cet épilogue ^^ je la remercie grandement pour le fou-rire qu'on a eu !

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **Épilogue**

Si Eames avait moins bien connu son amant, il aurait dit qu'il était actuellement en pleine crise existentielle. Arthur avait décidé, après la réussite franche de leur mission, de se remettre sérieusement dans le circuit, et pour cela, il fallait qu'il mette à jour la base de données qu'il tenait sur toutes les personnes travaillant dans ce milieu. Cette base de données était extrêmement réputée dans le monde du rêve partagé, et presque toutes les personnes souhaitant se renseigner professionnellement sur un collègue lui demandaient des informations.

Eames fit le tour de la table de la salle à manger et vint se poster derrière son Point-man, entourant son cou de ses bras. Ils avaient décidés d'emménager ensemble, pour qu'ils puissent se voir plus facilement entre deux jobs et pour qu'Arthur ne soit plus angoissé par l'absence de son Forger.

Cela faisait bientôt deux jours qu'il tapait frénétiquement sur son clavier, principalement pour rattraper son retard. Mais une heure auparavant, il avait commencé à grommeler et Eames savait que quelque chose avait dû l'énerver plus que d'ordinaire pour lui faire quitter son calme olympien. Il se pencha par dessus son épaule, lut les dernières fiches que son compagnon avait mises à jour et il fut soudainement pris d'un fou-rire.

 **Prénom** : Frank / Forger

 **Nom** : Douglas / Débile

 **Profession** : incompétent notoire

 **Notes** : NE PLUS TRAVAILLER AVEC

 **Prénom** : Awi / Acolyte

 **Nom** : Djamo / Débile

 **Profession** : idiot de service

 **Notes** : NE PLUS TRAVAILLER AVEC

« Je suis désolé, je ne voyais pas comment faire plus clair », s'excusa faussement Arthur avant de le rejoindre dans le fou-rire.

FIN

* * *

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de tout ça :) Je vous fais de gros bisous et je vous dis à bientôt !


End file.
